Prépare toi à déguster
by Gokash
Summary: Kili se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de son frère, mais n'arrive pas vraiment à y faire face, surtout que celui ci passe son temps à amasser les jolies naines. Au final, il recevra l'aide surprenante de son oncle et du hobbit, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. KilixFili ThorinxBilbo Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Cette sensation, elle ne date pas de ce matin. L'amour que Kili porte pour son frère a toujours été présent, d'aussi loin qu'il se rappel. Même si, depuis peu, il a changé, s'est développé en quelque de plus puissant, moins pur et tellement moins supportable. En plus de l'amour, du désir est apparu. Cela restait du désir chaste et pur : tenir sa main, pouvoir se serrer dans ses bras ou simplement recevoir ce regard que seules les jolies naines arrivaient de temps en temps à arracher à son frère. Mais cela restait du désir tout de même. Et cela le rendait fou. La moindre proximité avec son frère avait tendance à augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

Mais en temps que prince et héritier de Thorin, Kili avait appris a maitriser ses émotions, ne jamais les laisser paraîtres.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bilbo le surprit dans l'une des galeries d'Erebor en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'aucunes de ses tentatives de consolations ne parvinrent à calmer les sanglots et les tremblements, la première réaction du semi-homme fut d'appeler Thorin aux secoures.

Bilbo traina Kili jusqu'aux appartements qu'il partageait avec le roi depuis la reprise d'Erebor. Où le roi en personne était dignement en train d'essayer de retirer de ses cheveux les dents de son peigne qui se sont cassés alors qu'il démêlait sa belle chevelure, vêtu tout simplement d'un caleçon avec des dessins de petits marteaux en mithril dessus et d'un peignoir.

La vue, pourtant assez rare, de son suzerain dans une tenue si peu royale n'interpela même pas Kili. Par contre, la vue d'un Kili aux yeux rouges, le visage ravagé par les larmes, s'accrochant à la tunique du hobbit comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, s'en servant allègrement pour y épandre sa morve au passage, troubla Thorin au plus haut point.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

–je l'ignore, je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans les étages inférieurs.

Le roi prit délicatement Kili des bras de son amant afin de l'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la chambre.

-Kili, dit moi, que se passe-t-il ?

Kili sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait et eu un petit sursaut face à la coiffure, ou plutôt face à l'absence de coiffure de Thorin, ainsi que de son manque de royales vêtements. Il regarda le roi dans les yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant des mots qui ne vinrent pas. Et, à la grande surprise de son oncle, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir au pauvre peignoir du roi.

Finalement, à grand renfort de cajoleries, de câlins réconfortants et de tasses de chocolat chaud, le grand nain et le hobbit mirent le doigt sur ce qui causait le chagrin de Kili.

-Son frère ne l'aime pas.

-Son frère préfère passer son temps avec des filles plutôt qu'avec lui.

-Il ne trouvera jamais une personne qu'il pourra aimer plus que son frère, mais il ne veut pas vivre seul.

-Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il pleure comme ça depuis que son frère lui a dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne l'accompagnera plus aux entrainements (sa petite amie actuelle ne supporte pas le voir rentrer en sang et dégoulinant de sueur) . Mais il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter.

Il était 2 heures du matin, cela faisait maintenant 6 heures qu'ils tentaient de calmer Kili. Et maintenant que c'était fait, celui ci dormait comme un bébé dans les bras de son oncle.

Bilbo, debout derrière le fauteuil, s'occupait patiemment de la crinière de son roi, démêlant nœud après nœud.

- Ton neveu est amoureux de son frère.

–Il me semble en effet.

– Que compte tu faire ? Il finira par se laisser mourir.

Thorin laissa un soupir lui échapper. Il n'y avait pas non plus écrit 'entremetteuse' sur son front qu'il sache.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de forcer Fili à s'occuper de son frère si celui ci n'était pas intéressé, mais il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner Kili alors qu'il découvrait à peine ses premiers émois amoureux. Une fois sa chevelure démêlée, Bilbo passa ses bras autour du cou de Thorin et vint appuyer son menton sur ses épaules. Le grand nain fini par se décider :

- Je vais l'aider et lui montrer comment attirer le regard de Fili, mais pas plus.

Bilbo ne dit rien, mais hésita entre rire ou pleurer. De ce qu'il avait vu, Thorin ne sait pas vraiment faire dans le genre séducteur et il était bien le premier concerné pour le savoir. Même si aujourd'hui il n'échangerait son rôle de consort et d'amant pour rien au monde, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir eu le choix au départ, Thorin pouvant être très têtu : lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait. Pour lui, attirer le regard de quelqu'un se résumait à le trainer jusqu'au lit royale afin de lui démontrer par A + B que la dite personne lui plait beaucoup et que cette dernière soit consentante ou non n'y changeait rien.

- Je t'aiderai à lui apprendre.

- J'y compte bien, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer…

- Et si on lui expliquait tout simplement qu'il est amoureux en premier ?

* * *

Assis sagement sur sa chaise, Kili observait ses oncles (Bilbo ayant été adopté dans la famille) se disputer pour savoir qui commencera, ou plutôt, qui ne commencera pas. Kili ignorait un peu ce qui allait lui arriver et s'en voulait ainsi de s'être laissé allé la veille, d'avoir dit autant d'inepties, il savait très bien que son frère l'aimait et c'est normal qu'il ne puisse plus passer autant de temps avec lui qu'avant.

Il se doutait bien qu'il était peut être amoureux de Fili, même s'il ne se l'est jamais dit, rien que l'idée lui fait mal. Il ne voulais pas être amoureux de son frère. Combattre des orques, reprendre une montagne à un dragon, participer à une bataille où il à faillit y laisser la vie, ça, il pouvait supporter. Mais vivre en aimant Fili alors que celui ci ne partageait pas ce degré ce sentiment, ça lui semblait impossible. Finalement, Thorin et Bilbo se tournèrent vers lui. Il lui semblait que c'était Thorin qui avait gagné le droit de ne pas parler et que ce fut à Bilbo que revînt la tâche de lui annoncer ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Heu.. herm ! Kili, tu sais ton frère et toi avez toujours été très proche…

Kili se contentait de le regarder gravement, les mains posées sur les genoux

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Ce n'est pas ça que nous sommes censé lui dire !

– Raaa je sais Thorin, mais des fois, il faut savoir faire preuve de tact

- Bon écoute mon neveu, sache que je respecterai toujours tes décisions et tes choix quelques qu'ils soient, et concernant ta situation avec ton frère…

-Fili est un beau nain, je comprend que tu puisse l'apprecier…

les yeux de Kili allait de l'un à l'autre à chaque prise de parole. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils essaiyaient de lui dire.

- Vous pensez que j'aime Fili c'est ça ?

- Herm ! Euh, d'une certaine manière oui

- Et vous pensez que c'est mal ?

Kili avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, redoutant la réponse.

- Ha non non non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je…

- Kili, vous avez beau être, toi et ton frère, les héritiers du trône et les descendants de Durin, je ne vous forcerais jamais à aimer qui que ce soit que votre cœur n'ai pas choisit, et je ne vous jugerai jamais selon la personne que vous aimez.

- Mais… c'est mon frère…

Bilbo et Thorin se regardèrent. Oui, c'était son frère, oui, c'était un mâle. Et oui, en terre du milieu, les relations Homosexuelles étaient certes tolérées, surtout dans les mines naines où la présences d'individus femelles était anecdotique, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour les relations incestueuses et surtout pas entre les membres d'une famille royale, destinés à créer des alliances par des mariages plus ou moins arrangés. Mais que pouvait-il dire contre ça, lui, Thorin roi sous la montagne, alors que le consort qu'il avait choisit n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un cambrioleur de la comté, issus d'une race que personne ne connaissait ?

Il était vrai que le conseil lui avait ardemment proposer des princesses, où même des princes, pour chacun de ses neveux, n'appréciant guère les relations de l'ainé avec des roturières où le flagrant célibat du cadet, qui, pourtant, pourrait être très utile pour engendrer une alliance qui renforcerait le royaume d'Erebor. Mais Thorin avait rejeté toutes les propositions, trouvant toutes ces princesses bien trop fades pour son noble Fili et tous ces princes bien trop orgueilleux pour son beau Kili. Il voulait pour eux qu'ils trouvent leur propre Bilbo et qu'ils se l'approprient afin de gouter au bonheur de vivre constamment en présence de son âme sœur, qui que ce soit.

Non, Thorin ne s'interposera pas entre les deux frères, mais il sera surement le seul : les deux héritiers de Durin sont bien trop convoités pour qu'on les laisses gâcher leur héritage de cette manière. Thorin retint un sourire : que qui que ce soit tente seulement d'embêter ses neveux, et le fendoir à gobelin, dit Orcrist, pourra se renommer super castrator deluxe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

De retour dans ses appartements, Kili se demandait vraiment si c'étair une bonne chose d'avoir accepter que Thorin et Bilbo se mêlent de ça. Discuter avec eux lui avait fait du bien. La tourmente dans laquelle il stagnait depuis quelques temps semble s'être calmée alors qu'il avait pris la décision de faire la courre à Fili. Que celui ci soit actuellement en couple avec une cousine de Dwalin, belle comme le jour, depuis plusieurs mois n'était qu'un détail. Il commencera dès ce soir, en suivant un conseil assez bizarre de bilbo, mais celui ci lui avait affirmé que cela marcherait très bien.

Ce sur quoi bilbo n'avait pas compté, c'est que, de une, trouver des fleurs dans une mine était une quête vraiment difficile, de deux, les nains avaient plutôt tendance à s'offrir des cailloux ou des joyaux comme marque d'amour, et que, de ce fait, le langage des fleurs est inconnu à Erebor. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Kili se pointa en retard au diner, tenant dans des mains sales (et en sang ?) un plant de roses boueux, avec les racines et tout, et qu'il l'offrit à Fili avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un « pour toi mon frère !». Ce dernier n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de panser les mains de Kili, déchiquetées par les épines, maugréant sur l'idiotie de son frère qui, un sourire béat sur le visage, profitait de la proximité de Fili et de ses doigts parcourant ses mains. Pendant que Thorin se frappait le front face à une tentative aussi foireuse alors que Bilbo tentait de lui expliquer que, dans la comté, c'était ainsi que les jeunes se déclaraient leur amour.

Au bout de quelques mois, Kili avait tout essayé pour attirer le plus possible l'attention de Fili: les promenades au clair de lune, les diners aux chandelles, les parties de chasse et même les courses de Kart… Mais Fili semblait loin de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait réellement. Pourtant, il appréciait grandement la compagnie de Kili. La préférant même à celle de sa petite amie. Il ne manquait jamais de passer du temps avec lui, riant de ses blagues, frémissant lorsqu'il sentait son regard sur lui, profitant de son contact lorsque celui-ci lui prenait innocemment la main. Il adorait le rire de Kili, sa voix, son regard, si pétillant, mais aussi sa gorge blanche. Fili était obnubilé par la gorge de son frère, ne se lassait jamais de la dévorer des yeux, à la dérobée, de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il riait, rejetant sa tête en arrière, dévoilant une gorge immaculée, nacrée. Fili pourrait tuer si cela lui permettait de mettre la main sur un ou une amant(e) avec une gorge pareille. Et s'il n y avait que ça, Fili adorait le corps de son frère. Et, malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'a jamais trouver aucun amant qui n'arrive à la cheville de Kili niveau sensualité, grâce et beauté, et encore moins au niveau personnalité. Mais cela faisait maintenant tellement longtemps qu'il a claquemuré son désir pour son frère, transformant cet amour maladif en suraffection fraternelle, tellement longtemps que Balin le bassine avec la nécessité de donner à Erebor un héritier fruit d'une alliance noble avec une quelconque princesse qu'il était maintenant impensable pour Fili de voir sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une jeune princesse accrochée à son bras pour lui et, à sa plus grande rage, un noble roi tenant Kili à la hanche. Et il pensait avoir accepté l'idée, tout comme il pensait que Kili l'avait acceptée aussi. Pour Durin, pour Erebor et surtout, pour Thorin.

* * *

Kili ressorti en trombe des appartements de Thorin : celui-ci avait, encore une fois et à son plus grand embarras, tenté de lui expliquer ce que faisaient deux mâles qui s'aiment ensemble, estimant que cela donnerait des idées au jeune nain. Car, dans l'esprit de Thorin, il suffirait que Kili se pointe en tenue d'Adam dans la chambre de son frangin pour que ce dernier en oublie jusqu'au nom de sa petite amie actuelle ainsi que toutes les promesses d'être digne de la lignée de Durin qu'il avait put faire. Dans sa grande bonté, Thorin avait l'intention d'apprendre deux ou trois trucs pratiques que pourrait faire Kili à Fili si le blond ne comprenait toujours pas où le plus jeune voulait en venir.

Ce qui avait fait fuir Kili, ce n'était pas le cours magistrale, ô combien terrifiant, sur l'importance de la préparation avant la pénétration donné par Bilbo, ni même la séance théorique de Thorin sur la manière de réussir une fellation (durant cette séquence, nul ne pourrait dire qui a le plus rougit entre Bilbo ou Kili). Mais c'est lorsque Thorin a décidé de passer à la pratique, empoignant le pauvre semi-homme, avec l'intention de montrer dieu ne sait quoi à son élève.

Kili avait pris la porte avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et il était persuadé (à juste titre) qu'aucun de ses deux professeurs n'avaient remarqué son absence.

Pour l'instant, Kili ne se préoccupait pas (trop) de ce qui changerait entre lui et son frère si Fili le choisissait. Bien sur qu'il avait envie de Fili. De ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, ses doigts sur sa peau, ses mains empoignant ses hanches, sa voix murmurant son nom… Kili le voulait. Mais pas seulement ça. Se pointer à poil dans la chambre du blond ferait surement sensation et lui permettrait peut être d'approfondir leur relation. Mais, de une, Kili se savait absolument incapable de faire une chose pareille. Cela ne lui correspondait pas, seule une courtisane désespérée, ou un Thorin en rut, agirait de la sorte. Pas lui.

De deux, Kili ne voulait pas seulement profiter du corps du plus vieux : il voulait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il était sien, qu'il aimerait être son consort, son âme sœur. Il ne voulait pas donner son corps à son frère si celui-ci refusait de prendre son cœur en même temps, que ce soit parce qu'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments ou bien parce qu'il était trop attaché à son devoir envers Erebor ou la lignée de Durin.

* * *

Kili réussit, avec moult fourberies, l'aide de Bilbo et un accord tacite de Thorin, à casser la relation entre Fili et la cousine de Dwalin et **B**alin. Cela leur a demandé du temps, des mensonges et des viles promesses et surtout, un plan machiavélique très bien monté, (d'après eux), ce plan se résumait simplement à un odieux harcèlement moral et discret envers la pauvre naine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque face aux petites intention du nain et du hobbit réunis. (Il paraitrait que ce soient les énigmes sans queue ni tête que Bilbo lui posait sans relâche qui eurent raison d'elle).

C'est donc un Fili tout penaud et dépité que Thorin récupéra devant la cheminée des appartements de la famille royale.

- Fili ? tu va bien ?

Fili sembla ressortir de ses pensées lugubres et darda ses yeux sur son oncle. Il laisse échapper un soupir

- Je crois que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer, mon oncle, j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas.

Et voilà ! quand c'en était pas un, c'était l'autre ! Pourquoi Dis n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Thorin ne pensait pas un jour avoir à gérer la santé émotionnelle des deux guerriers handicapés des sentiments qui lui servaient de neveux, déjà qu'il savait pas gérer la sienne.

– Peut être que tu te trompe de personne, je suis sur qu'il y a, ici même à Erebor, LA personne qui saura faire battre ton cœur.

– Comment ça à Erebor ? Ne suis-je pas censé épouser quelqu'un qui permettra à notre royaume de se consolider ?

Thorin marqua une pause en le regardant gravement.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous a mis Balin dans la tête à propos des mariages arrangés, mais je ne te forcerai pas Fili, ni toi, ni ton frère, comment le pourrai-je ? moi qui ai choisit un moins que rien comme partenaire.

Fili digéra l'information, mais la dernière remarque le fit ricaner.

– Voyons mon oncle, nous savons tous que Biblo est assurément bien des choses, mais pas un moins que rien.

Thorin grommela

– Va expliquer ça aux membres du conseil.

Ils rirent un peu et discutèrent des décisions du conseil et de la meilleure manière de faire tourner ces vieux barbus en bourrique, Thorin étant un maître en la matière.

Quelque chose en Fili le réchauffait. Et ce n'était pas seulement du à l'idée qu'il ne se marierait pas obligatoirement avec une inconnue. C'était plus profond, enfoui, quelque chose auquel il se refusait de penser tellement c'était douloureux. Un sentiment qu'il avait toujours bridé : Kili ne serait pas vendu a celui qui enchérirait le plus de territoires, d'alliances commerciales ou de métaux précieux afin de profiter de son joli petit cul en plus du prestige de posséder un héritier de Durin, ce qu'avait malheureusement connu sa mère.

Même si le conseil tenterait de l'en obliger, savoir que Thorin était de son côté pour empêcher Kili de finir entre des mains peu avouables réconfortait Fili comme jamais. Mais d'autres paroles du roi l'intriguèrent,

- Vous êtes sûr mon oncle, vous connaissez vraiment quelqu'un qui serai fait pour moi, à Erebor ?  
– Absolument, Il y a ici une personne qui t'aime depuis toujours, qui t'a toujours suivit où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, et qui sera toujours à tes côtés.

Fili resta silencieux, cherchant de qui son oncle pouvait bien parler. Puis, une lumière se fit dans son esprit

- Vous voulez parler de Lisbeth ? mon amie d'enfance avec qui j'ai grandit ? mais oui ! elle a toujours été là pour moi, et elle est venue des montagnes bleues juste pour rester avec moi ! merci mon oncle, je suis sur que c'est elle la bonne personne !

et il s'enfuit avant même que Thorin n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit.

-…et merde. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre**** III**

L'annonce de la liaison entre Fili et Lisbeth quelques jours plus tard eut l'effet d'une douche froide, ou plutôt glacée, avec des glaçons dedans, pour Kili.

Il était même persuadé que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsque ses yeux sont tombés sur les doigts enlacés des deux nains et du regard lumineux de son frère. Gardant sa rancœur, Kili félicita chaudement le nouveau couple, sous le regard douloureux de ses deux oncles. Il avait tellement mal, c'était lui qui devait amener ce genre de regard dans les yeux de son frère. Personne d'autre. Kili en pleura toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Thorin l'appela dans la salle principale. Lui et Bilbo avaient réfléchi toute la nuit à un plan machiavélique et si cela n'avait aucun effet sur Fili, Kili pourrait faire une croix dessus.

Quand Kili arriva, il n'y avait que Thorin. Bilbo était parti faire une course.

Kili s'arreta au milieu de la pièce et fronça les sourcils alors que Thorin s'avançait vers lui. Un regard sombre dans les pupilles et annonça d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude :

- Il y a un truc que nous voudrions essayé, je dois juste me charger de quelque chose avant.

Thorin pris une grande inspiration

- Laisse toi faire Kili, ça ne durera pas longtemps .

Et avant que Kili n'ait pu dire ou penser quoique ce soit, son oncle lui attrapa le cou d'une main, une épaule de l'autre et posa ses lèvres brulantes sur sa nuque, bien au milieu, sur un point visible de tous.

Sur le coup, Kili se figea, les lèvres de son oncle semblaient embraser sa peau, brulant tout ce qu'elles touchaient, alors que son corps se pressait contre le sien. Une toute petite pensée traversa Kili, quelque chose qui concernait Bilbo et ô combien il avait de la chance s'il avait le droit à ce genre de traitements tous les jours, mais cette pensée disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne laissant place à rien d'autre qu'une litanie genre « ô mon dieu ! ô mon dieu ! ô mon dieu » qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. La langue qui venait de temps en temps le gouter envoyait des décharges électriques, dans tout son corps, jusqu'en bas du dos, dans le creux des reins. La main sur sa nuque le tenait fermement, mais gentiment, pendant que l'autre venait de se placer sur sa taille, quelques doigts trouvèrent même un passage à travers la tunique afin de lui caresser la peau. Kili crut que son visage allait exploser tellement il avait rougit, et ce n'était pas seulement du à la gêne ou l'embarras.

Thorin grignota tranquillement la peau exposée avant de remonter vers l'oreille, laissant ses lèvres ou sa langue se balader sur l'épiderme frémissant de son neveu. Il joua un instant avec le lobe avant de souffler.

- Fili a de la chance de t'avoir, s'il ne s'en rend pas compte bientôt, je me chargerai moi même de le lui faire comprendre » il s'éloigna et regarda la marque rougissante sur le cou de son neveu et le relâcha.

- Ca devrai faire l'affaire. »

Kili tremblait encore. Il regarda son oncle avec un air de chien perdu.

- Mon oncle ? je… vous… ? hum ! … Bilbo doit être le semi-homme le plus chanceux de la terre du milieu.

Kili ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire suite à ce que son oncle venait de lui faire subir.

- Haha, c'est ce que je me charge de lui faire comprendre toutes les nuits.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Kili rouge pivoine essayant de ne pas savoir de quelle manière le grand roi Thorin peut bien convaincre le chaste Bilbo. Mais alors qu'il se reprenait doucement, ledit Bilbo entra, suivit de Fili.

- Ha mon frère ! toi aussi tu t'es fait prendre ? J'ai l'impression que, quoiqu'on fasse, nous ne pourrons jamais échapper à la corvée nettoyage que maître Baggins nous inflige toutes les mois !

La corvée net- ? Ha oui, c'est vrai, le premier jeudi du mois, c'est le jour ou Kili et Fili devaient nettoyer leur équipement, armures et armes.

Chaque nain possède son propre matériel qui est sacré à leurs yeux, personne d'autre n'a le droit d'y toucher. Il va sans dire que Kili et Fili, même s'ils vénèraient leurs possessions plus que tout, ne prennaient pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en occuper. C'est pourquoi Bilbo s'arrangeait pour les enfermer tous ces jeudi ( et Thorin avec eux quand il arrivait à le chopper) afin de nettoyer tous ça, on ne sait jamais: une épée grippée ou une hache rouillée, ça marche tout de suite moins bien.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que chacun commença à affuter les lames, remettre des empennages aux flèches, huiler les cuirs. Kili, toujours troublé par le geste de son oncle, ne réagissait pas vraiment aux blagues ou commentaires du blond. Si bien que celui-ci finit par l'observer vraiment, afin de déterminer le problème de son frère.

Il lâcha soudain son éponge et son cuir dans un rugissement et attrapa les épaules de Kili afin de le plaquer sur la table.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?!

Ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi parlait son frère, ou bien comment réagir, Kili se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, son esprit en mode off. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Fili ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel regard ? De la haine ? dans les yeux de son frère ? Sa gorge se serra, alors que les larmes menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux.

- Fili s'il te plait, lâche moi.

La pression sur ses épaules se relâcha, alors que le regard de Fili s'adoucit, un peu.

- Qui a osé te toucher Kili ?

Son doigt se posa sur la marque fraiche que Thorin avait laissée.

La trace des dents était toujours visible, seule une personne très dominante avait pu laisser une marque de cette envergure.

Si Kili frissonna sous le touché, il ne le montra pas. Il resta sans voix : ainsi donc, Thorin l'avait vraiment marqué et suffisamment fort pour que Fili sorte de ses gongs. Que devait-il dire ?

- Je… c'est… hum, Fili, ça ne te regarde pas, tu es bien le premier à parader avec une donzelle différente au bras tous les 4 matins !

Choqué, Fili recula de quelques pas alors que Kili se redressait, le regard vide.

- Laisse moi Fili s'il te plaît.

Kili ne savait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Le petit Thorin dans sa tête (celui qui est tout rouge avec une queue et des cornes de diablotin) lui hurlait de se cramponner à son frère, de lui dire qu'un méchant l'avait forcé et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que Fili le laisse seul de peur de se retrouver avec le vilain barbu qui lui avait fait ça (ce qui était en partie vrai) tandis que le petit Bilbo dans sa tête (celui avec des ailes et une auréole) lui murmurait de profiter de la présence de son frère pour discuter, de prendre partie de son agacement vis à vis de la marque pour avoir une véritable conversation afin de déterminer ce qui ne tournait pas rond.

Mais nan, à la place, il ressentait surtout un besoin de solitude et une soudaine envie de meurtre envers un grand barbu débile et un petit teigneux aux grands pieds.  
« va t-en »

Toujours choqué, Fili s'éloigna et fini par se diriger vers la porte

- Kili… s'il te plait… fait attention à toi.

Kili l'observa partir, était-ce son imagination ou bien la voix de Fili était-elle serrée ? En tout cas, maintenant Kili avait la certitude que s'il voulait éloigner son frère de lui, il lui suffisait de se pointer avec une jolie marque sur son anatomie et celui-ci le fuirait comme la peste, s'il ne le tuait pas avant.

* * *

D'un pas rageur, Fili retourna dans sa chambre. Lisbeth l'y attendait

- Fili ? que se passe t-il ?

Fili s'arreta et a regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- S'il te plait, laisse moi seul.

Sans un mot, Lisbeth s'éclipsa, son prince avait vraiment l'air très en colère.

Mais ce n'était pas de la colère qui serrait le cœur de Fili, c'était de la rage, de la rage liquide qui coulait dans ses veines, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Tout d'abord, le fait que quelqu'un : un mâle selon la marque, jamais une naine ne pourrait laisser une chose aussi monstrueuse sur le cou d'un guerrier comme Kili. Le fait donc, que quelqu'un ai osé toucher son frère. Kili, si pur, si adorable, si magnifique, rien que la pensée lui retournait l'estomac. Mais justement, il y avait ça aussi, Fili était en colère contre lui même. Pourquoi a t-il réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi ressent-il ça ? il devrai être heureux que son frère ai enfin trouver quelqu'un.

Pourtant, Kili ne semblait pas heureux, du moins, pas aussi heureux que l'on puisse l'être lorsque l'on trouve quelqu'un à choyer : si Kili était réellement en couple, il serait venu le voir directement, il n'aurait pas pris cet air de chien battu dès que Fili a remarqué la marque (et non, Fili estime qu'il n'a pas du tout réagit trop violemment face à cette découverte).

Il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ai pu forcer Kili, les guerriers suffisamment puissants pour soumettre son frère de la sorte se comptent sur les doigts de la main à Erebor, mais le regard triste de son petit frère le troublait tout de même un peu.

Fili ne parvenait pas à calmer sa rage, mais dès qu'elle le sera, il irait trouver Kili pour mettre les choses au clair.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Encore un petit chapitre pour la soirée, avec du blabla et de la réflexion.  
_Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre**** 4 **

D'un pas rageur, Kili se rendit dans les appartements de ses oncles. De quel droit Thorin avait-il bien pu lui faire ça ? Avait-il seulement idée de ce que cela fait lorsque celui que vous aimez vous regarde avec tant de haine ? Kili n'était déjà pas sûr au début pour les laisser interférer dans sa conquête de Fili (qui n'avait aucunement avancée d'ailleurs pendant ces derniers mois), mais maintenant, plus jamais il ne les laissera s'en mêler.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, pour se trouver devant le spectacle d'un Bilbo, qui avait l'air en très mauvaise posture, accroché dos au mur en face, les mains épinglées au dessus de sa tête par la poigne de Thorin qui lui dévorait le cou, tandis que son autre main se baladait bas, très bas dans son dos.

Kili referma immédiatement la porte et se colla à celle-ci, le visage rouge d'embarra.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il s'éloignait, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Thorin pas le moins du monde embarrassé, torse nu, au regard sombre et à la chevelure défaite.

« comment ça c'est passé avec ton frère ? »

Kili ne dit rien, fixant au dessus de l'épaule de son oncle, les yeux écarquillés, le pauvre Bilbo qui tentait de ne rien laissé paraître, mais qui avait une jolie tente rouge pivoine ainsi qu'un incalculable nombre de succions et marques de dents sur son cou, sa nuque et ses épaules. Ses yeux revinrent sur ceux de son oncle, et son regards se durcit

«Très mal ! il m'a littéralement sauté dessus, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me tuer !

–Haha, tu entend ça mon petit sucre ? j'ai gagné mon paris, tu me doit un gage! »

Kili ferma les yeux en soupirant à l'entente du surnom vaseux, tout comme il s'interdit de penser au type de gage que pourrait bien demander son oncle. Non non non, bilbo a toujours une image bien trop chaste dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse y penser. Bilbo grommela un peu pour la forme.

« Mon oncle, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est de mon amour qu'il s'agit, et vous arrivez à en jouer ?

–Justement Kili, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que ton frère ait réagit ainsi. Il a réagit exactement comme je l'aurai fait si j'avais découvert une marque qui n'est pas la mienne sur le cou de poussin. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a voulut tuer, enfin, pas encore, mais plutôt la personne qui t'a fait ça. Je pense que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire.

– Il serait jaloux ? »

Ce fut au tour de Bilbo de prendre la parole:

-C'est certain! Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était encore jamais rendu compte de la manière dont il t'aime, il est certainement persuadé qu'il t'aime seulement comme un frère. Mais dans ce cas, il finira par se demander pourquoi il réagit comme un amant trompé, et non comme un frère bienveillant. Mais, pour ma part, j'estime qu'il existe d'autres moyens que ce barbarisme pour aider un couple à se former.

-Et puis quoi encore?! Kili n'est pas capable de dire (ou montrer) à son frère qu'il l'aime et préfère le féliciter quand celui ci se met en couple...

Kili regarda ses pieds tout penaud, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait une peur monstre qui lui nouait les entrailles dès que le moment de dire ces "trois petits mots" se présentait: peur de perdre Fili, peur de détruire leur fraternité, ou pire... peur aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur. Fin bref, Kili avait beau être l'un des nains les plus courageux qu'il soit, annoncer son amour à son frère relevait de l'impossible.

-Quand à toi, je ne vais pas commencer à énumérer la liste des plans foireux que tu l'as aidé à monter et qui n'ont jamais aboutis, quoique le coup de la promenade en barque était pas mal, dommage que Fili ait préféré faire un massage cardiaque que du bouche à bouche, même si j'aimerais bien savoir de quelle manière Kili a fait son compte pour se noyer dans 50 cm d'eau. Au moins, avec mon plan à moi, les choses iront beaucoup plus vite, et je ne voit pas en quoi c'est un moyen barbare!  
Puis, attrapant le hobbit à la hanche, il lui susurra à l'oreille:  
-A moins que tu ne sois jaloux du fait que, dans mon plan, j'eus l'opportunité de grignoter une peau qui ne soit pas la tienne...

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut une tape sur l'épaule par un hobbit rougissant, mais qui ne dit rien pour désapprouver les dires du grand nain. Thorin gloussa doucement avant de lui mordiller l'oreille et chuchota avant de le relâcher:  
-Qui ne dit mot consent.

Kili, quant à lui, était à des années lumières de l'échange qui venait de se dérouler. Quelque part dans son cœur, un fol espoir commençait à apparaître, si Fili est jaloux, cela voudrait dire qu'il l'aime tout de même, un peu, et peut être pas seulement comme un frère.

Un sourire joyeux s'étendit sur sa face, un comme Thorin n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il s'assombrit tout de même un tout petit peu.

« Mais, maintenant, il va penser que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, il doit se dire que je ne suis pas.. pur.

Thorin roula les yeux

– Tu pense vraiment que c'est ce genre de détail qui peut arrêter quelqu'un comme ton frère? Je te l'ai dit, il est comme moi, quand il sait ce qu'il veut, il ne se pose pas de questions, il le prend. Donc maintenant, attend qu'il comprenne que c'est toi qu'il veut, et prépare toi à dégust..

- THORIN ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de surveiller ton langage face à ton neveu ?! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un sujet qui le terrifie? »

Kili regarda avec étonnement ce semi-homme capable de faire taire son oncle seulement en beuglant son nom. Un exploit.

Thorin soupira et regarda son neveu

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? ce n'est pas que j'ai un hobbit à éduquer mais je pense que ça urge là.

–Comment ? ha, heu.. nonc'estbonjem'envais, bonnesoirée » et Kili s'enfuit laissant le pauvre Bilbo aux soins de son oncle démoniaque.

* * *

Il marcha vers ses appartements, en riant à l'idée que Fili puisse être jaloux de son oncle, jusqu'à tenter de le tuer pour un petit suçon. Il était un peu essoufflé par la course et avait les joues rosies par la gêne d'avoir entendu leur cambrioleur tenter de raisonner Thorin d'une voix pas vraiment ferme.

C'est ainsi que Fili le surpris, alors qu'il l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

« Encore ce regard » Kili n'était pas vraiment sur d'être capable de supporter un regard d'une telle intensité, portant une telle colère, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement concentrée sur lui.

Il fit signe à son frère de l'accompagner dans sa chambre, celui ci n'avait pas ouvert là bouche, et l'aura qui l'entourait semblait s'assombrir de seconde en seconde alors qu'il le suivi à l'intérieur. Kili ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son frère: depuis des mois, les seuls mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu'il était en présence de Fili n'étaient autre que « je t'aime » mais il était hors de question qu'il les laisse s'échapper: pour rien au monde il ne voulait changer la relation déjà très profonde qu'il avait avec son frère, ou plutôt, il avait vraiment peur. « Prépares toi à déguster », il frissonna. Si jamais Fili le touchait comme Thorin pouvait toucher Bilbo, comme il l'avait touché le matin même, Kili en mourrait de bonheur.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux câlins, et Fili semblait à des années lumières de vouloir prendre son frère dans les bras.

Il était en colère contre tout, contre Kili qui se laisse toucher par un autre, et qui, finalement, semblait en être heureux, contre cet autre qui pose ses sales mains sur Kili, et surtout contre lui même de réagir aussi violement. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer, l'image récente de Kili, un air joyeux au visage, les joues roses et cet abominable succion sur le cou l'a tourné en mode berseck et il n'arrivait plus à en sortir. Il avait beau se dire que Kili était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, il ne pouvait pas accepter que son petit frère soit touché par qui que ce soit.

« Fili ? » Kili se sentait vraiment mal, son frère, habituellement si avenant, au regard si pétillant, le fixait sombrement depuis une bonne minute, et il ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix était bien plus grave et profonde que Kili n'avait jamais entendue.

-Comment peux-tu laisser qui que ce soit poser ses mains, ses lèvres sur toi ?! » Fili tremblait presque de rage, il ne savait pas si c'est parce que ces mots sont sortis malgré lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ou bien parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Kili avait pu faire ça. LUI faire ça. Il s'assit sur le lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains, sous le regard ahuri de son frère.

Fili avait toujours eu Kili a ses côtés, et jamais ce dernier n'avait montré la moindre volonté de se mettre en couple, avec qui que ce soit, il avait toujours été là pour lui, il ne voulait pas le voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se demanda fugacement si Kili supportait aussi mal l'idée de partager son frère, ou bien s'il était réellement suffisamment gentil et généreux pour le faire.

Fili essaya de repenser à ses dernières conquêtes, mais il était incapable d'en nommer une seule, ou un seul (dans la mesure ou il ne s'était pas seulement retrouvé accompagné d'une naine, mais parfois aussi de nains).

Même Lisbeth lui semblait maintenant totalement flou. Dans sa tête, tournait l'image de Kili, une marque au cou, Il se rendait compte qu'elle devrait être la sienne. Un sourire aux lèvres, qui aurait du être causé par lui, et des joues rouges. Rouges de gêne ou de plaisir. Son bas ventre se réchauffa alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait faire à son frère pour lui arracher des rougeurs, des soupirs… à quel point sera t-il bruyant pendant l'acte? Criera t-il son nom lorsqu'il lui montrera à quel point il l'aime ?

Ces questions inattendues le prirent au dépourvu. Kili était son frère. Comment un simple succion pouvait soulever autant de choses ? Mais non. Avec l'image de cette marque, venait l'image d'un Kili frémissant, gémissant doucement alors que le plaisir d'être touché faisait s'arquer son corps. Avec la vue de ses joues rougies, venait celle de Kili submergé par les affres du plaisir. Quelqu'un avait gouté sa peau. Quelqu'un l'avait touché, et peut être même que cette personne eut l'audace d'en tirer des gémissements.

Des gémissements… Fili en vint à se rendre compte que, à partir de maintenant, il ne sera pas en paix tant qu'il n'aura pas entendu son frère gémir de plaisir. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas être celui qui lui fera découvrir le plaisir charnel, mais il comptait bien se rattraper, et faire en sorte que Kili ne voit que lui et ne pense que lui. Faire en sorte que plus jamais Kili ne puisse penser trouver du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne se doutait pas que c'était déjà le cas.

Levant le regard, il observa son frère qui n'avait pas bougé. Quel gout avait sa peau ? il devrait être le seul à le savoir. Personne d'autre ne le saura jamais. Son frère était à lui, à personne d'autre, et il était temps de le lui montrer.

_**Bon voilà,  
**__**Je me rend compte que Kili passe un peu pour une lavette là, c'est pourtant pas trop mon but.  
Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il se rattrape.  
**__**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, avec son lemon et ses.. quoique nan en fait, juste son lemon et rien d'autre :p**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà le chapitre suivant, avec encore des dialogues à l'eau de rose, des fautes d'orthographes et un lemon.  
Bon appétit les filles :p**_

**Chapitre 5**

« Prépare toi à déguster»

La phrase de Thorin tournait en boucle dans la tête de Kili. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr maintenant de vouloir savoir ce que ressentait Bilbo dans les bras de Thorin, et il n'était pas vraiment sur d'être prêt à déguster.

'Thumb' son cœur perdit doucement la mesure, alors que Fili se levait doucement,

Le regard de Fili était toujours aussi profond, aussi sombre, mais la haine avait laissée place à autre chose : du désir, et Kili se noya dedans.

'bathumb', son cœur loupa un battement.

Du désir liquide semblait couler dans les pupilles de Fili alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers lui. Kili ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que reculer jusqu'au mur,

'Thumb'

Puis essayer de se fondre dedans, alors que la main de Fili s'empara de sa nuque et que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la marque que Thorin avait laissée.

Si Kili avait apprécié le contacte expérimenté de Thorin sur sa peau, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait alors que les lèvres, la langue et les dents impétueuses de Fili s'appliquaient à apposer leur propre marque, noyant la première.

Kili se mit à bruler, littéralement, il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air, ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à la tunique de son frère.

Et un gémissement sonore lui échappa alors que les mains de Fili partirent explorer sa peau, sous sa chemise.

A ce son, Fili senti quelque chose craquer dans son esprit. Remontant le long du cou gracile de son frère, longeant la mâchoire de ses lèvres, il s'approcha de l'oreille, gagnant des gémissements désespérés, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Dit-moi mon frère, combien de personnes ont eu l'odieuse chance de pouvoir t'entendre ainsi ? »

Fili s'en voulait de réagir aussi… jalousement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, l'idée même qu'il ne soit pas le premier à toucher le jeune prince le rendait malade.

-Personne. »

Fili n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu le murmure de Kili, pourtant, lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux, Kili se répéta. Personne, personne ne l'a jamais touché.

« Mais alors ? Qui t'a fait cette marque ?

La pulpe de ses doigts s'égara légèrement sur la peau doublement marquée.

–hum, c'est.., c'est Thorin.

Kili avait répondu dans un murmure.

-Thorin..,

La voix de Fili était assourdie par une rage contenue.

-Comment ose t-il te toucher ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je voulais…, je voulais savoir.. »

Kili regardait son frère avec ses yeux écarquillés, cherchant ses mots, il ne pouvait pas décemment dire que Thorin lui avait fait ça juste pour prouver à Fili qu'il tenait à Kili parce que les tentatives manquées du hobbit et du jeune nain lui tapaient sur le système. Dit comme cela, ça ressemblait à un plan tordu tout droit sortit d'un feuilleton elfique à la manque.

« oui.. ? tu voulais savoir quoi ?

–Thorin m'expliquait pourquoi il est temps que je me trouve quelqu'un à aimer.

Kili avait sortit ça d'une traite, se disant que, à ce point, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

–Ho.., et donc môssieur le seigneur sous la montagne ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de poser ses royales babines sur ta jolie peau ?

Fili posa doucement ses lèvres sous l'oreille de son frère, et laissa sa langue s'aventurer un peu sur sa peau, le gout de Kili lui emplissait la bouche, il ne savait pas s'il en serai rassasié un jour. Que Thorin ai pu y gouter ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Pourquoi t'es tu laissé faire ? Tu aurais du me le demander à moi, et à personne d'autre.

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix sur le moment, deuxièmement, je me voyais mal demander à Lisbeth où l'une de tes charmantes compagnes de me laisser une place dans ton lit , pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait ! »

Kili ne cherchait même pas à camoufler la rancœur et la jalousie dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla des compagnes de Fili. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il se sentait un peu idiot: Réagir de la sorte alors que lui même avait accumulé les jolies naines et les beaux nains...

Kili était bien plus gentil que lui, il savait prendre sur lui, il savait supporter, tout, quoiqu'il arrive. Kili pouvait tout supporter. Sous ses airs de jeune fou, Kili était celui qui était réservé. Alors que lui, Fili, le plus posé des deux, était incapable de contenir ses émotions.

Dans un soupir, il prit Kili dans ses bras, laissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Kili se sentit mourir de bonheur, et permit discrètement à ses mains d'aller se perdre sous la tunique de Fili, pleurant presque de pouvoir enfin toucher cette peau tant convoitée.

Le doute n'était plus permis: cela ne correspondait en rien à une innocente accolade fraternelle.

« Je crois que je t'aime Kili. »

Pour le coup, le cœur de Kili s'est réellement arrêter de battre.

-Moi je ne le croit pas, c'est une certitude, je t'aime Fili. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut, ce fut un resserrement de l'étreinte que Fili exerçait sur lui. Puis, sans prévenir, ce dernier le souleva et l'amena jusqu'au lit, l'allongea dessus et se plaça habillement entre ses jambes, le couvrant de son corps.

Doucement, Fili approcha son visage. Et captura les lèvres de Kili. Il joua un peu avec, sortant la langue de temps en temps pour la passer entre les lèvres entrouvertes du plus jeune, la ramenant lorsque celui ci tentait de la rencontrer avec sa propre langue ou de l'attraper avec ses lèvres.

Pour finir par l'envahir totalement, ravageant sa bouche, explorant chaque recoin puis entraina la langue du plus jeune dans une danse langoureuse

Et Kili lui rendait son baiser de manière désespérée.

Fili se détacha de lui doucement, éloignât un peu son visage pour l'observer, passant tendrement une main le long de sa joue, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur ses lèvres, que Kili entrouvrit timidement afin de laisser sa langue en rencontrer la pulpe.

Ce qui aviva le brasier contenu dans les reins du nain blond, que ce soit par la vue ou par le contact de Kili. Il laissa échappé un souffle tremblant de désir.

-Comment n'ai-je pu te voir plus tôt ? tu es tellement magnifique.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé d'attirer ton att-

Kili fut coupé par les lèvres de son frère. C'était tellement bon qu'il ne pensa même pas à se défendre. Les mains agiles du plus vieux retirèrent facilement la tunique du brun. Il frissonna de se trouver ainsi à la vue, aux mains et aux lèvres de son aîné. La bouche de Fili se posa sur un téton qu'il commença à mordiller, tandis que l'une de ses mains torturait le deuxième. La seconde main malaxait sa hanche, partait se promener le long de son dos, revenait masser ses fesses ou chatouiller le bas du ventre. Les lèvres affamées migrèrent vers le bas, en chemin, la langue goûta aux pectoraux, les dents grignotèrent les abdos, la bouche se délecta d'une hanche, qu'elle marqua d'une marque d'un joli violet soutenu avant d'aller laisser la langue pénétrer le nombril.  
Kili ondulait, se tordait sous son frère, son corps ne lui appartenant plus. Il ne répondait seulement qu'aux attentions de Fili: s'arquait quand c'était la bouche qui le dévorait, tremblait quand les doigts le caressaient, gémissait quand la langue le touchait et criait quand c'était tout en même temps.

Kili avait maintenant, une brève idée de ce qui allait ce passer ensuite: là, c'était l'entrée, entre les explications tordues de Thorin, et les tentatives timide de bilbo pour lui expliquer, Kili avait plus ou moins comprit que prochainement, ce sera le plat de résistance, et il allait déguster, et que ça ne se fera pas sans douleur.

Fili senti son frère se tendre un peu, il ramena son visage à sa hauteur, laissant ses mains lui tourmenter les flans; de toute manière, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait plus les empêcher de caresser son frère.

« C'est donc réellement ta première fois?

Fili prit une grande inspiration, c'est qu'il en fallait, du courage ou de la volonté pour lui dire:

-Kili, si tu ne le veux pas, dit moi tout de suite d'arrêter, va t-en, je serais capable de te violer sinon. Je te promets que je ne t'en voudrai pas si l'on ne va pas plus loin ce soir. »

« Ce soir… », C'était maintenant une certitude, Kili passera à la casserole tôt ou tard de toute manière. Et même s'il appréhendait un peu, il était hors de question qu'il quitte les bras de son frère. Sentir son souffle, ses mains sur sa peau, respirer son odeur, apprécier son érection qui se colle à la sienne, jouir du doux frottement engendré par le mouvement de leur deux bassins réunis. cela valait bien toutes les douleurs du monde n'est-ce pas?

La partie guerrière de Kili prit le dessus, et il ne put s'empêcher de glousser:

- Tu penses vraiment avoir le dessus sur moi au point de pouvoir me violer? Je me rappel pourtant t'avoir démonter au dernier tournois de lutte à main nue »

Et sur ce, d'un sournois coup de rein, il inversa les positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur son frère puis, timidement, après lui avoir retirer sa chemise, il vint lui embrasser les pectoraux, goutant à sa peau pour la première fois, s'enivrant de son odeur, de la tension qu'il sentait trembler dans ses muscles. Il tressailli lorsqu'il senti les mains de Fili lui caresser le dos, ses doigts montant jusqu'à la nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre mains descendait plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

Kili traçât respectueusement l'immonde balafre qui courait sur le torse de son frère, souvenir douloureux de la bataille des 5 armées, où Fili et lui même faillirent perdre la vie pour protéger leur oncle.

Fili adora la prise d'initiative de son petit frère, celui-ci réussissait toujours à le surprendre là où il l'attendait le moins. Mais ce fut à son tour de ricaner,

« Tss, ne me dit pas que tu crois encore naïvement que ce jour là, j'ai tout donner pour t'empêcher de me vaincre ! Crois moi, te voire te dandiner et pavaner aussi fièrement que si tu avait abattu Smaug lui même valait toutes les défaites du monde, et je ne parle pas de la soirée qui a suivit ! »

Il renversa les positions aisément, Kili lutta pour la forme, mais, effectivement, Fili le dominait largement, ce dernier prit le temps de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui vais te démonter, et comme récompense, j'aimerai que tu te dandine à nouveau pour moi mon Kili »  
Il déposa un chaste baiser sous l'oreille et s'éloigna un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et, toujours en le fixant, il abaissa lentement son bassin, collant son entrejambe sur celle de Kili, approfondissant bien plus la friction déjà existante.

Il ne pourrait dire si ce qui lui fit le plus d'effet fut la délicieuse sensation de leur deux sexes ensemble, lui arrachant un profond gémissement ou bien la réaction de Kili, qui miaula fortement, sensuellement, écartant les jambes plus encore tout en arquant le dos, fermant les yeux au contact, jetant sa tête en arrière dévoilant sa gorge si désirable.

Gorge que Fili ne tarda pas à aller dévorer méthodiquement tout en laissant ses mains descendre, jusqu'à la ceinture qui vola rapidement à travers la chambre, suivit de près par le pantalon et le caleçon de Kili. Ce dernier, trop occupé à ne pas oublier de respirer, submergé qu'il était par les affres du plaisir, lâcha un jappement surprit lorsque la main du blond se referma sur son sexe, jappement qui se transforma en litanie de gémissements ininterrompus lorsque cette main commença tranquillement à aller et venir. Le corps de Kili, comme prit d'une volonté propre, ondulait sous la main du plus vieux, exigeant plus de contact. La bouche de son bourreau descendit une fois de plus sur son torse, tortura un téton, dévora son ventre en feu, grignota le "très bas ventre" avant de revenir laper sa gorge.

Fili finit par ramener son visage à la hauteur de celui de son frère et lui embrassa les lèvres, Kili approfondît le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, violement, avec passion chacun tentant de dévorer la bouche de l'autre.

Kili rompit le baiser

« Fili… Fili s'il te plait !

- Que veux tu ?

- Laisse moi te toucher je t'en pris ! »

Docile, mais non sans ricaner, Fili se mit sur le dos et aussitôt Kili grimpa dessus. Il prit d'abord le temps d'admirer son frère, son grain de peau, sa musculation, ses yeux emplis d'amour et d'une promesse terrifiante : « prépare toi à déguster ».  
Il avalât sa salive, il voulait rendre la pareille à son frère, il voulait lui faire perdre ses moyens comme il lui faisait tourner la tête. Incertain, il posa ses mains sur ses côtes, puis traça sa ligne d'abdos parfaite du bout des doigts, se régalant du frémissement contenu qu'il glana de son frère. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'héritier de Thorin, tâtant la fermeté des muscles, observant chacune de ses réactions : la manière qu'il avait de se tendre, au point de les soulever tous les deux lorsqu'il s'approchait de la lisière du pantalon, le doux frémissement qui le parcourait lorsque ses mains chatouillaient les flans, comment il retenait sa respiration lorsque ses pouces effleuraient ses tétons.

Aux doigts s'ajouta le souffle chaud de Kili sur sa peau, suivit par sa langue, un peu timide, mais brulante et curieuse. Kili traça de sa langue le contour de ses abdos, mettant le guerrier blond au supplice. Les lèvres se posèrent peu après, ravageant le bas ventre déjà malmené de Fili. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur la tête de Kili, et le guida plus bas, vers son entrejambe douloureuse. Les joues roses, Kili retira le pantalon et le boxer de son frère, les yeux rivés sur la virilité dressée fièrement. Il commença à la caresser du bout des doigts, suivant les veines, récoltant un monstrueux juron de la part de Fili, qui jeta sa tête en arrière sous le fulgurant trait de plaisir.

Il avait faillit jouir seulement avec une caresse inexpérimentée, son frère lui faisait bien trop d'effet pour son propre bien. Il se redressa lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud suivit d'une langue humide sur son érection.

« hey ! hey ! hey ! attend un peu ! tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça- ha ! »  
Pour toute réponse, Kili engloba la totalité de son sexe entre ses lèvres, un air coquin sur la face, et, tout en gardant les yeux dardés sur ceux de Fili, il commença à le sucer avec application.  
Fili se cru mourir: si la gâterie était délicieuse, la vision était bien plus exquise :  
Voir son petit frère, les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants, les cheveux défaits et surtout, concentré sur sa virilité le laissait sans souffle. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de craquer et d'empoigner le brun afin de le plaquer sur le matelas.

« Toi, tu joue avec le feu, continu comme ça et je ne répond plus de rien.

Fili tremblait tellement son envie de posséder le brun était forte. Seule l'idée que c'était sa première fois ainsi que l'envie de le combler au point qu'il lui soit impensable d'aller voir ailleurs réussissait à le brider, pour le moment.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé d'être doux et attentionné, n'oublie pas que je suis un guerrier, par une précieuse naine.

Bien sur, il va sans dire qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour briser la fragile barrière que s'était imposé Fili.

La suite fut un tourbillon de plaisir, de douleur, de passion.

En grognant, Fili attaqua la bouche du plus jeune, la dévasta de la sienne tout en agrippant ses cheveux d'une main, son bassin de l'autre,il le pénétra avec toute la douceur dont il était capable à ce moment ( c'est à dire pratiquement aucune), et une fois en lui, il le fit sien avec application, se délectant des cris et hurlements qu'il arrachait au plus jeune, la manière qu'avait Kili de chercher plus de contact, plus de puissance, comment il s'arrangeait pour rencontrer chacun de ses coups de bassin pour y mettre plus de violence, écartant les jambes à outrance, et cette voix qui continuait de hurler.. jamais Fili n'aurait soupçonné son frère d'être si bruyant, ni si érotique. Il se promit que jamais personne d'autre que lui ne l'entendrait ainsi.  
Il planta ses dents dans sa clavicule, il ne voulait pas venir maintenant, mais sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il augmenta la cadence, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer les cris de son frère plus encore dans les octaves alors que l'orgasme l'emporta. Fili arriva peut après, et se laissa tomber sur son frère.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle, leur esprit.  
Jusqu'à ce que Fili le prenne une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, leurs corps trempés de sueur, enlacés dans la passion, Kili qui ondulait au rythme de coups de rein de Fili, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne les cueille.

* * *

Quelque part, dans les appartements royaux, un nain et un hobbit jouaient tranquillement aux cartes, tranquillement veux dire que Bilbo était juste un peu moins rouge que d'habitude, pendant que Thorin maugréait contre l'abruti qui a inventé les cartes, tout en caressant négligemment les jambes de son amant avec son pied, par dessous la table.

- Tu penses vraiment que ton plan va marcher? Après tout, ça fait des mois qu'on a tout tenté pour ouvrir les yeux à Fili et que rien ne change.

-Bien sur que ça va marcher, et si vous m'aviez écouté dès le début et qu'on avait déposé Kili à poil devant Fili, nous n'aurions pas eu à en passer par là. Et maintenant, si tu permet..

Il se leva, empoigna le semi-homme à la taille, le jeta sur ses épaules et parti résolument vers le lit royale, malgré les barrissements du plus petit.

-Tu me fais chié avec tes parties de carte, je vais te montrer qu'elle est la seule, vraie manière de passer une soirée entre amoureux, surtout que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Kili avoir plus de succions ou de marques quelconques que toi sur le corps!

-RHAAAAA TORIIIIIIIN! tu m'avais promis 1 soirée! bon sang, une seule où on fait les choses à ma manière!

Ce fut le souffle chaud de Thorin dans son oreille qui lui répondit, alors qu'il venait de l'allonger sur le lit:

-Justement mon chou, la soirée est passée, il fait nuit là...

_**Et voilà c'est fait, je ne pensais pas en voir le bout un jour de celui-ci. j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
**__**Je ne comptais pas du tout faire un lemon entre Thorin et Bilbo à la base, je pensais même arrêter la fanfic ici. Mais si je constate qu'il y'a des filles qui réclament une suite, pourquoi pas, **__**(même si c'est juste pour un truc entre le nain et le hobbit),**_ je ne peux juste pas promettre quand est-ce qu'elle arrivera,  
Bonne soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**Bon ok, dans ce chapitre on n'est plus dans du KilixFili. Promis, ils reviennent tout de suite après. Là c'est juste un flash back par apport à :**__**« **__** Pour lui, attirer le regard de quelqu'un se résume à le trainer jusqu'au lit royale afin de lui démontrer par A + B que la dite personne lui plait beaucoup, et que cette dernière soit consentante ou non n'y change rien » du premier chapitre,**_

_**donc en gros, c'est la première fois entre Bilbo et Thorin (à ma sauce :p) avec une mise en place pas vraiment approfondit mais qui est là quand même (j'aime bien savoir pourquoi les perso se sautent dessus, et pas seulement parce qu'il y a une tension sexuelle insoutenable),  
**__**Et puis j'ai pas mis de dialogue par ce que je me suis dit que c'est un flash back et j'avoue je n'avais pas l'inspiration pour. Je vous laisse donc imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient se dire et de quelle manière.**_  


_**Bonne lecture**_

Bilbo ouvrit difficilement un œil, la nuit tirait à sa fin, cela faisait donc très peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Il maugréa contre le manque de sommeil engendré par l'appétit insatiable que Thorin avait de son cambrioleur, tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse de son roi qui, dans son sommeil, resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa taille. Bilbo soupira d'aise. Malgré tout, il n'échangerait sa place auprès de Thorin pour rien au monde.

Bien sur, au début, la Comté lui avait manquée, cul de sac, les prés, Hobbitebourg… ainsi que sa famille et ses amis.  
Mais, de une, Thorin avait finit par lui interdire de repartir, au point d'être capable d'aller le chercher par la peau du cou s'il faisait mine de s'éloigner un peu trop, même si, au début, le roi aurait presque tout fait pour se débarrasser du hobbit.  
De deux, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant la bataille des 5 armées, Bilbo n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Thorin, et ne voulait pas avoir à lui dire « au revoir » une deuxième fois.  
Surtout pas après l'avoir retrouvé, à moitié mort, gisant auprès de ses neveux, tous deux dans un état au moins aussi dramatique que Thorin.

Biblo sourit en repensant aux premiers mots qu'avait dit Thorin avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il était question d'un vilain semi-homme et de plusieurs manières de mourir toutes aussi violentes les unes que les autres ( qui allait de la trucidation à la lapidation, en passant par l'épilation de ses poils de pieds), si bien que Gandalf avait voulut ramener Bilbo le plus vite possible dans la comté avant qu'il n'ai à sauver le hobbit d'une horrible mort par suffocation, strangulation ou pendaison avec bandages, ou bien éviscéré par un scalpel de chirurgien par un nain qui ressemblait plus, à l'époque, à un zombie momifié qu'à un roi.  
Mais Bilbo n'avait pas voulut partir, son côté Took une fois encore avait pris le dessus. Il voulait rendre l'Arkenstone à Thorin, lui dire à quel point il était désolé, et à quel point il le trouvait admirable en tant que nain et en temps que roi. Il ne voulait pas s'enfuir comme le cambrioleur qu'il était.  
Gandalf le força tout de même à se rendre à Lacktown, au moins le temps que Thorin perde ses envies de meurtres.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, Bilbo enfila son anneau et se rendit dans les appartements royaux afin d'y attendre Thorin. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans sa chambre, il trouva l'Arkenstone déposé sur une table, Bilbo se tenant à côté, gêné et ne sachant quoi dire, raide comme un manche à balais et bafouillant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses, puis, il tomba dans les pommes,  
l'émotion sans doute.

Amusé, Thorin préféra l'allonger sur son lit plutôt que le balancer par la fenêtre. Après tout, il avait enfin une occasion de prendre sa revanche sur cet abominable hobbit, sans Gandalf dans les pattes. Tout d'abord, il lui ferai payé sa trahison: la manière dont il s'était emparé de l'Arkenstone pour le faire chanter, lui Thorin Oakenshield, roi sous la montagne.

Comment cet avorton avait bien pu trouver l'audace de le défier d'une manière où aucun homme ou elfe ou nain n'aurait jamais osé ? Thorin devait se l'avouer, ce semi-homme cachait bien son jeu.

Distraitement, ses doigts vinrent caresser la peau douce de ses joues. Pour sûr, il avait déjà prouvé son courage et son ingéniosité durant le voyage. Petit à petit, la colère de Thorin contre le hobbit endormi ( quand il ne parlait pas il était tout de suite plus supportable) s'était muée en reconnaissance : après tout, il lui devait la vie, et beaucoup de chose. Et là, tout de suite, n'était-ce pas l'Arkenstone qui était revenu ? Thorin était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau toucher la pierre, mais finalement, il se rendait compte que ce joyaux était futile, tout comme l'énorme amas de pierres précieuses et d'or qui trainait sous Erebor. Il s'était battu pour ça, avait faillit y perdre sa vie et celle de ses deux neveux, et maintenant, il se sentait tout simplement vide. Erebor était conquit, il ne lui restait finalement plus rien d'autre à faire que de le gouverner.

Thorin était penché sur Bilbo, observant négligemment les traits du hobbit, lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière.  
La suite fut une explosion de douleur pour le front de Thorin, et le retour rapide dans le comma pour Bilbo.  
Au final, toujours avec un esprit de vengeance, Thorin balança un bac d'eau sur le pauvre, Bilbo pour le réveiller et lui demanda prestement de quitter ses appartements. Ce à quoi le hobbit répondit non.

Bilbo ne voulait pas partir, il avait comprit, durant la convalescence de Thorin, que depuis le jour ou celui-ci s'était pointé à sa porte, il le suivrait partout où il irait, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Bilbo emménagea donc près des appartements du roi (contre le gré de ce dernier) et commença à gérer tous les petits trucs qui ne nécessitaient pas obligatoirement la présence ou l'aval de Thorin, ce qui soulagea très fortement le roi, même s'il n'en dit rien et continua de tout tenter pour faire partir le semi-homme : Il lui piquait ses affaires lorsque celui-ci était sous la douche, l'enfermait dehors dès qu'il arrivait à le chopper, et utilisait tous les moyens vils qu'il connaissait pour lui faire sauter des repas. Mais le hobbit était accroché à Thorin comme une moule à son rochet. Un jour, Thorin avait même mis une herbe nauséabonde dans la pipe du hobbit. Ce fut peut être la seule fois de sa vie où il se prit une soufflante sans oser répliquer, et le souvenir en était cuisant.  
C'est ainsi que Thorin apprit qu'un hobbit était certes une aimable créature ayant tendance à bedonner, il pouvait se transformer en dragon si jamais vous avez le malheur de lui porter préjudice, même s'il oubliait ensuite rapidement tous les griefs portés à leur encontre.

Thorin détestait la manière de Bilbo d'avoir toujours une solution à tout, d'avoir souvent le dernier mot de manière très agaçante, de lui donner toujours des conseils odieux sur la manière de gérer une maison ou de faire des remarques sur ce qui est mieux dans la Comté par apport à Erebor. Mais il se rendait compte aussi que, petit à petit, le hobbit devenait indispensable à la gestion du domaine, et très pratique.  
Bref, Thorin commençait tout de même à avoir par dessus la tête non pas de la présence du semi homme, mais de la place qu'il commençait à prendre dans sa vie, et de ses commentaires incessants. Thorin se ferait un plaisir de lui faire fermer son clapet, par tous les moyens possibles.

Il remarqua très très rapidement que la meilleure façon de faire taire Bilbo était de l'embarrasser, en l'attaqua sur un domaine qui lui était inconnu. C'est ainsi que Bilbo dû d'abord faire face à des commentaires plutôt salaces lorsqu'il était en présence de Thorin, qui portaient notamment sur les jolis culs qu'ont les hobbits, puis à des caresses légères lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Des caresses qui devinrent des attouchements de plus en plus poussés, et de plus en plus fréquents. A croire que le grand roi y prenait gout.  
Et à chaque fois, Bilbo se taisait, bafouillait, se tendait et rougissait, pour le plus grand bonheur de Thorin. Il ne s'agissait encore le plus souvent que d'une caresse déplacée lorsqu'il croisait le hobbit dans les couloirs en train de discuter finance avec Balin, d'une main qui s'égard sur sa cuisse, très très à l'intérieur de la cuisse, durant une réunion sur l'économie et les marchés du domaine, ou alors un genoux contre celui du hobbit durant les repas, et ce, soit appuyé d'un regard profond, soit d'une indifférence feinte sur le visage, qui ressemblait à un honnête "c'est pas moi".

« Erebor était conquit, il ne lui restait finalement plus rien d'autre à faire que de le gouverner. » Finalement, Thorin venait de se trouver un passe temps des plus agréable : faire rougir et bafouiller le semi homme.

De temps en temps, lorsque Bilbo était vraiment insupportable, et aussi tout simplement lorsque le roi en avait envie, Thorin s'amusait à le coincer dans un couloir, sur un bureau de travail ou tout simplement contre le premier mur venu, et, dans sa grande magnificence, lui faisait découvrir les joies des papouilles, des léchouilles et des bisous, avec plus ou moins de douceur (plutôt moins que plus) avant de l'abandonner à moitié dévêtu, totalement affolé, rougi autant par le plaisir que par la gêne et tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Si bien que Bilbo finit par redouter de se trouver seul en présence de son roi. (Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas, mais juste que ce n'était pas convenable, et les hobbits avaient le sens de la convenance).

Jusqu'au jour où Thorin remarqua le regard intéressé que portaient quelques nains sur son « jouet ». L'idée que Bilbo puisse être convoité par d'autres, notamment dû à sa place prestigieuse à Erebor ainsi que à son statut de héro des nains, ne lui plut pas du tout. Il était temps de montrer à tout le monde, en particulier au hobbit, à qui ce dernier appartenait.  
C'est ce jour là que Bilbo perdit sa virginité, son statut de célibataire et sa dignité pour gagner le titre, ultra convoité et rêvé par tous, de consort du roi.  
Bien sur, encore une fois, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

C'était une soirée pluvieuse, maussade, et cela faisait moins d'un an qu'ils avaient reconquit Erebor. Thorin était occupé à recenser les échanges entre la mine et la ville voisine lorsque Bilbo pénétra dans la pièce, venant dans le but de récupérer la liste des marchandises achetées durant le mois pour mettre la comptabilité à jour, et apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver le nain.  
Si Bilbo ne fut pas vraiment ravi de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec Thorin, ce dernier, au contraire jubilait. Il était encore énervé d'avoir capté le regard de Bofur, où même de Fili qui venait de jeter sa dernière conquête, sur SON Bilbo, et puis le semi-homme avait passé les derniers jours à le fuir, si bien qu'il n'avait pu poser la main (et la bouche) dessus depuis un bon bout de temps, et cela lui manquait cruellement.  
Car, depuis longtemps, ce jeu d'attouchements n'était plus un jeu pour lui, s'il l'avait jamais été, mais une nécessité. Nécessité de prouver au hobbit qui est le plus fort, le dominant , nécessité de le voir se tordre et geindre sous ses caresses, ne sachant jamais s'il préférait fuir ou profiter, nécessité de se sentir vivant comme jamais alors qu'il sentait la peau douce et incroyablement sensible du cambrioleur sous ses doigts, alors qu'il avait enfin trouver la seule chose qui lui permettrait de meubler sa vie bien mieux que l'Arkenstone.  
Et puis de toute façon, s'il voulait toucher le hobbit à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait s'en priver, après tout, le roi ici, c'est lui, et il y avait bien deux ou trois petits trucs qu'il pouvait se permettre.  
Surtout que la seule personne dans tout le royaume assez folle pour se permettre de le contredire régulièrement et de lui poser des limites n'était autre que cet abominable hobbit vicieux, qui d'ailleurs, d'après Thorin, avait une candeur plutôt adorable qui ne demandait qu'à être pervertie.

Rien que l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire maintenant, dans cette aile du domaine éloignée de tout, alors que la soirée tirait à sa fin, lui échauffa agréablement le bas-ventre.

Lorsque le semi-homme lui demanda les feuilles dont il avait besoin, il exigea un baiser en échange.  
Lorsque le plus petit fit mine de partir, outré, il fut plus rapide et eu le temps de lui claquer la porte au nez coinçant son corps avec le sien contre le pan de bois.  
Lorsqu'il commença à lui grignoter la nuque, laissant l'une de ses mains découvrir le corps désiré, se frayer un passage sous la chemise, la deuxième tenant fermement le hobbit, il ricana de le sentir trembler.  
Lorsque Bilbo commença à le supplier d'arrêter, ils furent tous deux surprit d'entendre un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper entre deux protestations.

Et c'est là que tout a basculé : Bilbo se retrouva en un rien de temps allongé sur le tapis, nu, les jambes écartées, Thorin entre elles, ses mains parcourant son corps, leur deux bouches scellées l'une à l'autre.  
La machine Thorin était lancée, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre le semi-homme à même le sol ici et maintenant.

Thorin avait l'intention de lui arracher bien plus de gémissements.  
Et Bilbo n'avait pas l'intention de lui en donner un seul de plus.

Alors que le plus petit, le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir, tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, tenant sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents afin de ne permettre à aucun son de sortir, Thorin, avec application, embrassait la peau de son torse, de son ventre, ses flans, remontait pour grignoter la clavicule en passant tourmenter les tétons. Tout en maintenant fermement ses épaules au sol d'une main, et caressant de manière tout à fait démonique l'entrejambe déjà bien dressée du plus petit.  
Au bout d'un moment, ce ne furent pas des gémissements que Thorin récolta, mais des véritables cris de luxure.  
Bilbo était très très sensible, même pour un hobbit, et la douce torture que Thorin lui infligeait était un véritable tourment pour lui, à la limite du supportable.  
Il se sentait haleter, suffoquer, son corps ondulait tout seul sous le grand nain, cherchant plus de contact, ses jambes, comme prises d'une volonté propre, s'écartaient le plus possible, laissant champs libre à Thorin, sa tête tournait, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il criait et gémissait fortement, pour le plus grand bonheur du nain, qui profitait allègrement du spectacle de cette si convenable vérole aux grands pieds, transformé depuis peu en ce si désirable et désirant corps, le plus réceptif qu'il n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de toucher, qui bougeait et suppliait de la manière la plus érotique qui soit.

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Thorin ne fut ni brusque ni violent avec Bilbo, il ne voulait pas seulement se repaitre de son corps, il voulait surtout lui faire comprendre que, malgré tout, il lui plaisait et ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Et puis il restait un roi tout de même, pas une bête au désir frustré et inassouvi.

C'est pourquoi il inversa agilement les positions, se positionnant sous le hobbit, qui était maintenant à califourchon sur ses abdos.  
La première chose que fit Bilbo une fois libéré des bras impétueux de son seigneur fut d'analyser la distance entre lui et la porte, ce qui fit ricaner Thorin. Ce dernier eut juste à lui frôler les hanches d'une main avide pour que Bilbo se cambre de plaisir, lâchant un jappement surprit, ses doigts malaxant spontanément les pectoraux du roi guerrier, qui ne put empêcher ses mains de retourner tourmenter le hobbit : caresser ses cuisses, son dos, ses bras, se perdre dans sa tignasse si douce…  
Il amena le visage du hobbit au sien, pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, tout en commençant à le préparer.  
Il pressa le corps du semi homme contre lui, le maintenant avec un bras, l'empêchant de s'éjecter sous la surprise de l'intrusion d'un premier doigt, corps qui se mit rapidement à trembler alors que les doigts du grand nain allaient et venaient en lui. C'était nouveau et totalement inattendu pour lui, mais tellement bon.

Lorsque Thorin le senti prêt, il se présenta à lui et laissa à Bilbo le choix d'aller plus loin ou non. Le hobbit, de manière expérimentée mais décidée, s'empala doucement sur son roi, marquant bon nombre de pauses afin de laisser son anatomie s'habituer à l'intrusion, déjà conséquente pour un nain, alors pour un hobbit, n'en parlons pas.

Pour le coup, le plus tourmenté des deux fut bien Thorin, luttant contre ses pulsions primaires qui lui ordonnaient de plaquer Bilbo au sol afin de le posséder entièrement, d'un seul coup. Le dos arqué, les doigts plantés dans les hanches du hobbit, il ne pouvait que se maudire lui même d'avoir laissé les directives au hobbit.  
S'il avait ignoré que le hobbit pouvait être farouche et enclin à s'enfuir d'Erebor si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal, et s'il ne le respectait pas comme celui qui lui avait permit de reconquérir Erebor, bref, si ça n'avait pas été Bilbo, un compagnon d'aventure, Thorin l'aurait simplement retourner comme un crêpe, et ne se serait pas privé de le prendre violemment.  
A la place, il attendit que le hobbit soit entièrement accoutumé à lui avant de prendre un rythme d'abord lent et profond puis de plus en plus rapide et puissant. Récoltant son lot de gémissements, cris et Hurlements.

Mais finalement, ce fut Bilbo qui craqua.

Il apprécia énormément les efforts de Thorin pour lui être le plus agréable possible, et lui en était très reconnaissant. Thorin avait vu juste: s'il s'était laissé aller à faire le moindre mal au semi homme, celui ci ne lui aurait sans doute jamais pardonné. Bilbo avait beau apprécier les traitements de Thorin, il avait beau vraiment apprécier Thorin, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être humilié, rabaissé ou utilisé comme une chose, il restait un hobbit convenable et fier. Le fait que Thorin lui ai laissé le choix, ou plutôt, ne le força pas tout en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était plus une option le rassurait dans un sens : Thorin le désirait tout en reconnaissant en lui autre chose qu'un coup d'un soir.  
Maintenant qu'il avait cette certitude, il voulait bien faire un effort à son tour pour être agréable à Thorin. Il sentait, avant même de voir, que celui-ci se retenait et développait des efforts monstre pour rester au pas, déjà bien rythmé, du semi-homme. Il se pencha en avant pour approcher l'oreille de son suzerain

« Je te veux Thorin, je te veux tout entier, ne te retient pas, je te fais confiance, tu ne me feras pas de mal ».

Et c'est ainsi que le brave et respectable petit Bilbo Baggins se trouva plaquer sur le dos, les jambes croisées derrière le dos du grand roi Thorin Oakshield, hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, une main perdue dans la chevelure de ce dernier tandis que l'autre était emprisonnée dans la poigne du nain qui avait perdu toute retenue, le pénétrant encore et encore, à chaque fois avec plus de puissance, de vitesse et de profondeur.

Ils finirent par jouir tous les deux et Thorin se laissa reposer sur le Hobbit tout en le prenant dans ses bras et en enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles si douces.  
Ils se firent mutuellement la promesse que plus jamais ils en se sépareraient.

Les années qui suivirent furent plutôt agitées: Bilbo n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un "soumis", au contraire, il était plutôt leader, indépendant, se foutant des ragots comme de la richesses, très courageux ( ou téméraire selon les situations) et n'hésitait jamais à dire ou à montrer ce qui n'allait pas.

Sa meilleure arme contre Thorin n'était pas la grève du sexe, qui marchait juste le temps que prenait Thorin pour le chauffer sournoisement, mais certains chantages odieux et des promesses terrifiantes qui permettaient à Bilbo de tenir un semblant d'autorité sur son amant.

Bien sur, leur relation avait eu des hauts et des bas, et plus d'une fois Bilbo avait tenté de retourner dans la Comté par ses propres moyens, et à chaque fois, Thorin le ramenait, à sa manière.

Son seul problème en fait, c'était que Bilbo était tombé sur plus dominant que lui. Bien plus dominant.  
Mais finalement, il s'y accommoda, surtout que Thorin avait toujours été très respectueux et attentionné envers son consort. Il lui arrivait même de lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit lorsque Bilbo ressentait quelques douleurs dues aux nuits passées.

Ce que Thorin aimait plus que tout, c'était lorsque le semi-homme venait l'enlacer par derrière, reposant sa joue sur son épaule, permettant au roi de se reposer sur lui. Thorin sentait dans ces moments là à quel point la présence discrète de son consort lui était indispensable pour combler sa vie.

Bilbo lui, adorait lorsque Thorin le touchait, non pas pour des fins peu avouables, mais quand le roi posait distraitement sa main sur sa hanche, en publique ou qu'il lui caressait les joues, le menton, la nuque de ses doigts, tout en le regardant comme un trésor, son trésor.

Lorsque Bilbo passait les jours de grands froids dans la sale des archives avec Ori afin de remettre en ordre toute la paperasse, il lui suffisait de voir Thorin arriver, lui déposer un chaste baisé sur le front, une tasse de soupe chaude dans les mains avant de repartir rapidement à la réunion ou à la conférence auquel il assistait, pour que Bilbo se sente le plus heureux de tous les hobbits de la terre du milieu.

Non, Bilbo n'échangerait sa place auprès de Thorin pour rien au monde.

* * *

- A quoi tu penses?

Bilbo sursauta, au vu de la lumière à l'extérieur, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était toujours dans les bras de Thorin, sentait dans son dos le thorax de son roi se soulever au rythme de sa respiration profonde, celui-ci était maintenant réveiller et avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Bilbo, joue contre joue.

- A Fili, comment va t-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendra que c'est ta marque sur le cou de Kili?

-A mon avis, il le sais déjà, et même si Kili n'avait pas voulut lui dire de qui elle était, il aurait trouvé un moyen pour le faire parler. Pour ce qui est de sa réaction, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'en prendre à son frère, où alors il lui fera comprendre de manière détournée que Kili n'a pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le toucher.

-Mais envers toi? Tu t'en est tout de même pris à son frère, et j'en connais qui sont morts pour moins que ça.

Fili avait effectivement tout du grand frère ultra protecteur, et quelqu'un sont morts violemment pour la seule cause d'avoir regardé un peu trop longtemps le brun, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui prouve qu'il était assez fort pour se défendre tout seul en cas de besoin. Alors qu'en était-il pour une étreinte et un succion et un bisous sous l'oreille et une petite caresse?

Un sourire étrange et un peu sadique s'étira sur la face de Thorin.

- S'il n'est pas content, qu'il vienne me voir.

Après tout, Thorin avait longtemps été la victime préféré des deux petits nains machiavéliques qui lui servent de neveux, et n'a jamais rien pu y faire ou dire quoique ce soit, sa dragonne de soeur surveillait et ne lui permettait pas de donner un "coup de main" dans l'éducation des deux petits.

Le ton dans la voix de Thorin fit un peu frissonner Bilbo, qui se demanda fugacement s'il ne devrait pas aller discrètement mettre les deux frères en garde. Qui sait ce que Thorin prépare? Mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte et commença à lui picorer le cou

-Huuum mon petit canard, tu ne serais pas tenter par une journée de repos aujourd'hui?  
-HAAA NON THORIN! ma réponse aujourd'hui est la même que tous les jours: tu es le roi, tu as des responsabilités un peuple qui à besoin de toi, tu n'as pas le droit de rester au lit!  
-MAIS steuplait, juste une pour une fois, ça fait des mois que je te demande et que tu ne m'a pas laissé de journée de repos...

C'est ainsi que le fier roi d'Erebor, occupé à se rouler par terre en pleurant, fut traîné par un hobbit sans pitié jusqu'à la salle d'eau,

-Si tu dormais un peu la nuit, nous n'en serions pas là tous les jours!

- Je ne dormirai la nuit que le jour ou tu m'autorisera à te papouiller pendant la journée.

- RRRAAA, mais le jour tu ne peux pas, tu dois répondre à tes devoirs et tes responsabilités!

-Dans ce cas, ni toi ni moi ne sommes prêt à avoir une grande nuit de sommeil.

Dit Thorin en se levant, époussetant son royale pyjama et commença à sortir avec l'air digne du grand roi sous la montagne qu'il était.

- Tu n'est pas non plus obligé de t'en prendre à moi toutes les nuits!

Thorin se figea, fit volte face, attrapa son hobbit qu'il plaqua contre lui et lui sussura à l'oreille

-Mais mon chou, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, aussi bien pour moi, que pour toi..

Malgré toutes les années, Thorin avait gardé le pouvoir de faire taire et rougir le hobbit juste en s'approchant un peu trop.

-je...herm!.. c'est faux, ce n'est pas moi qui te supplie tous les soirs!  
- Ô que si tu le fais, tu ne t'en rend pas compte, mais crois moi, tous les soirs, c'est toi, ton corps, qui m'appelle, je ne fais que répondre.  
-c'est faux... c'est faux...

-HAHA, très bien dans ce cas, ce soir, je ne te toucherais pas promit! Je dirais même plus, je ne poserais plus la main sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu me le demande. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais aller affûter Orcrist, je pense que mes "chers" neveux ne vont pas tarder à venir me trouver, ou au moins un des deux. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il me tranche la tête avant que je ne puisse lui dire un mot.

Et sur ce, après un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres du cambrioleur, Thorin s'en alla prestement, planta là un hobbit ébahi, qui tentait vainement de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblera une journée sans être touché par Thorin. Il finit par hausser les épaules, ramassa le dernier numéro du journal "braids&beards" qui traînait devant la porte et alla se concocter un véritable petit déjeuné hobbit, s'inquiétant vraiment brèvement sur le danger potentiel que pouvaient courir Thorin et Fili, il pris même le soin de sortir sa trousse de secoure pour vérifier si les bandages et matériel de suture étaient bien opérationnel.  
Les hobbits savent rester simple quand la situation l'impose.

_**Bon alors là c'est vraiment le truc typique du « je commence un chapitre mais j'ai aucun scenario en tête alors j'écris et on verra ce qu'il se passe » J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. Pour ma part, je trouve que ça tombe un peu trop dans l'eau de rose par moments.  
J'ai essayé de rester le plus proche possible du caractère des personnages (tout en restant sur un truc pas trop trop sérieux), mais bon, vu que, à la base Tolkien n'aurait jamais penser leur faire subir ça, et donc ne les a pas programmé dans ce but, nous sommes tout de même obliger de les sortir un petit peu de ce qu'ils sont à l'origine.  
**_

_**Un autre chapitredevrai arriver prochainement, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées, donc ce sera de la grande impro ^^ à moins que quelqu'un n'ai une idée géniale sur ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite (une une envie)  
Tout ce que je sais c'est que, prochainement, il y aura une confrontation entre Fili et Thorin ( deux mâles alpha qui mettent au clair qui appartient à qui, et que non, on ne pose pas ses lèvres sur son petit neveu),  
Et si on a envie de faire durer la fic, pourquoi ne pas faire intervenir un méchant: un(e) ex ou un autre genre de méchant ( celui qui fait vraiment peur à l'alpha parce qu'il s'en prend à son point faible : l'amoureux sans défense :p ) En sachant que ça reste une fanfic à ton léger basé sur Kili/Fili ( ce chapitre avec Bilbo et Thorin m'a achevé, ce n'est vraiment pas mon couple de prédilection ^^)  
**_

_**Fin bref, je rajoute tout de même un merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review, c'est vraiment plaisant de savoir que l'on ne passe pas plus d'une journée sur un chapitre (au détriment des révisions CCF et autres joyeuseries), et qu'il y a des gens qui sont là pour apprécier ce que l'on fait, et surtout, qui nous le dit. Donc merci aux reviewers :D et bonne aprèm aux autres**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Là, par contre, je pense qu'il y a de l'ooc, du vrai, du pur.**_

_**Mais bon, encore une fois, si on veut pas d'ooc, autant aller lire le livre ^^. Si je devais qualifier ce chapitre, je dirais que c'est du n'importe quoi. Mais je me suis vraiment amusée en l'écrivant.  
Bonne lecture**_

* * *

-Filiiii !

Fili sorti en trombe de la salle d'eau à l'entente du cri déchirant de son frère, les cheveux dégoulinants, une serviette autour des hanches.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue du corps ravagé du jeune brun, et retint un sourire fier en contemplant son œuvre : Kili gisait sur le lit, incapable du moindre mouvement, tous les muscles courbaturés; fourbus, la peau de son cou, de ses épaules et même de son ventre était recouverte de marques plus ou moins foncées, ses cheveux étaient défaits, emmêlés, répandus sur l'oreiller, et son esprit ne semblait toujours pas être revenu à la raison.  
Fili s'approcha en ricanant et s'assit auprès de son frère, remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui caressant la joue de son pouce.

- Qu'y a t-il mon Kili ?

- Abruti! Je peux plus bouger!

Fili gloussa et posa un baiser sur le front de son frère. C'est vrai que, pour une première fois il y était allé un peu fort.

Il s'assit un peu mieux sur le lit, posa la tête de son frère sur ses genoux, supporta son menton d'une main galante tandis que l'autre, plus impétueuse, descendit caresser ses pectoraux très, très bien faits.

- Je suis désolé mon Kili, je serai plus doux la prochaine fois, promit.

Kili ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, et n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère était vraiment là, dans sa chambre, à lui faire des papouilles et lui murmurer des mots doux.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui est au dessus !

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent et un rire lui répondit. Finalement, il senti le souffle chaud de Fili au creux de son oreille.

- Tu rêve.

Bon tant pis, au moins il avait essayé.

Finalement, Fili se leva et s'habilla. Kili n'était toujours pas capable de bouger, il se contenta de rester sur son matelas tel un morse échoué sur sa banquise, tout en se remémorant certains passage de la nuit dernière. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fili, en tenue de combat, se diriger vers la porte.

- Tu vas où ?  
- J'ai juste un truc à régler, je reviens.

Kili roula des yeux, faute de pouvoir se frapper le front avec la main.

- Bon sang Fili, c'est ton oncle quand même !

Fili se tenait dans toute sa glorieuse prestance devant la porte, main sur l'épée, le port de menton fier et conquérant, regarda son frère, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait avant d'annoncer solennellement:

- Rien à battre, personne n'a le droit de te toucher et de rester impuni !

Et sur ce, il sortit.

Le plus jeune hésitait un peu entre rire ou pleurer, tout en se demandant dans quelle famille de fous furieux détraqués sexuel il avait atterri. Et puis, après tout, si Fili voulait aller se bagarrer avec Thorin, c'était son problème.  
Mais bon, l'arnaque dans l'histoire, c'est que si Fili et tonton Thorin s'entretuaient, il perdrait à la fois son roi, son amant, son frère, son oncle et toute la famille qui lui restait en même temps.

Il laissa un soupir s'échapper, avec un peu de chance, peut être que Bilbo mettra un holà avant qu'il n'y ai trop de sang sur le carrelage : c'était tellement usant à nettoyer, le sang, que la simple promesse d'un Bilbo en colère qui vous dit que si vous continuez comme ça il n'appellera pas de femme de ménage et que ce sera à vous de vous y coller suffisait pour que l'on laisse les épées de côté pour se finir au poing.

Au final, Kili réussit tout de même à sortir du lit, se vêtir et se trainer jusqu'à la salle à manger, déjà occupée par un Bilbo en peignoir, absorbé par l'interview de Thorin sur « comment mener une équipe tout en gardant l'air majestueux » de la dernière revue « braids&beards ». Le neveu du roi était sur qu'en fait, il ne faisait que regarder les images.

Kili s'assit en gémissant douloureusement, cueillant un regard amusé et un sourire narquois de la part du hobbit, caché derrière son journal. Bilbo ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais entendre un héritier de Durïn, et de Thorïn, gémir de la sorte au petit déjeuné lui procurait un plaisir malsain.  
Une petite vengeance personnelle à l'encontre de la famille de son bourreau on pourrait dire.

* * *

De son côté, Fili était parti à la recherche de son oncle. Il pénétra brusquement dans le bureau du roi, celui-ci l'y attendait assis devant sa table, se balançant sur sa chaise en se curant négligemment les ongles avec le coupe papier en forme d'orcrist, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres : enfin, enfin il allait pouvoir se venger de tout ce que ses neveux lui avaient fait subir dans leur jeunesse, que Kili ne soit pas là ne le dérangeait pas, il avait surement eu son compte la nuit dernière.

Ho, il ne voulait pas être méchant, surtout pas, il adorait ses neveux, mais tourmenter Fili un peu ne fera de mal à personne, et cela l'amusera beaucoup, même s'il savait qu'il devait faire attention: Fili avait un peu tendance à dégainer ses armes avec une rapidité surprenante, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était ne pas franchir la limite.

D'un pas déterminé, Fili traversa la pièce, posa les mains à plat sur le bureau, faisant face à son oncle.

- Toi, je te promet que si tu touche encore une fois à Kili, je te tuerais !  
- Tss, alors comme ça, tu l'as enfin remarquer ce petit ? Je te comprend, ton frère est vraiment mignon quand il supplie, et sa voix, tu as entendu ça ? Un vrai appel à la luxure. Le mieux, c'est quand tu arrive à le faire gémir juste en lui frôlant l'oreille, tu verras, c'est magiq-

Il fut coupé par le hurlement de combat de Fili, qui, les deux épées à la main sauta par dessus le bureau.

Et merde, il avait franchit la limite.

De leur côté, Kili et Bilbo prenaient tranquillement un thé, commentant philosophiquement sur la meilleure manière de manger le fromage blanc à la confiture: l'un stipulait qu'il fallait mieux tout mélanger dès le début, l'autre préférait faire deux tas, un de confiture et un de fromage blanc, et de prendre une demi cuillère de chaque par bouchée.  
Au bout d'un moment, après avoir fait le tour de la question, il se levèrent, prirent leur matériel de premiers secoures et se dirigèrent vers le bureau royale tout en papotant joyeusement sur le choix des meilleurs herbes à pipe trouvables à Erebor.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, l'odeur du sang leur prit les narines. Bilbo alla immédiatement ouvrir les fenêtres tandis que Kili se rendait auprès de son frère allongé par terre, dans une flaque de sang, ses épées gisant à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui Kili, tu verrais ce que je lui ai mis…, il ne te touchera plus jamais.

- C'est bien Fili, c'est bien.

- Tss, il à même pas été capable de me toucher.

Thorin se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, par terre, avachi contre le mur, beaucoup de sang sur le visage lui aussi, Bilbo à ses côtés était occupé à recoudre une plaie peu profonde mais assez large sur son avant bras.

- Pas capable de te toucher ? tu rigole, t'es aussi lent qu'un ent !

- Et toi tu as autant de force qu'un elfe !

- HOOO ! l'expression outrée sortit en même temps de la bouche de Kili et de Bilbo, personne ne traitait jamais un héritier de Durin d'elfe.

- UN ELFE !? le vieux crouton il combat avec une épée elfique et c'est moi qu'il vient traiter d'elfe ?

- Vieux crouton !? rappel moi qui a permit la prolificité des nains dans les montagnes bleues? et qui a permit la reconquête d'Erebor ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux crouton ?

- Il dit que tout seul il n'aurait jamais réussit !  
- Et toc, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Kili tout en bandant la cuisse blessé de son amant.  
- Parce que toi tu aurais fait mieux peut-être ? excuse moi mon grand, je ne me rappel pas avoir entendu qui que ce soit relater les fait d'armes de Fili le brave !  
- Et toc, ajouta Bilbo, toujours en train de recoudre l'avant bras de Thorin.

La dispute verbale dura le temps que prirent Kili et Bilbo pour panser et soigner leur héro respectif et tourna autour de plusieurs sujets : celui qui avait les plus beaux cheveux, la meilleur descente de pinte de bière, le plus grand nombre de trucidage de gobelins ou les meilleures prouesses sexuelles, pour ce point, cela fut rapidement définit : Bilbo était le plus marqué, mais Kili était celui qui arrivait le moins bien à se mouvoir, c'était donc égalité, surtout que, sur ce point, chacun des soigneurs vint ajouter son commentaire: bien sur que son amant c'est le meilleur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini les soins, les deux soigneurs firent taire leur amant à leur manière :  
Kili se mit sur les genoux de Fili pour lui rouler le patin de la journée, et Bilbo mis une bonne claque dans la gueule de Thorin, qui se mit tout de suite à rouspéter en demandant à Bilbo pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas le droit à un bisous.

Ce qui fit rire Fili, qui, prenant négligemment la pose du guerrier satisfait, une main sur la hanche de Kili lové contre son torse, et passant son autre bras par dessus sa tête pour s'y accouder, il envoya un clin d'oeil malicieux à Thorin, un sourire supérieur au lèvre, tout dans son attitude de beau gosse clamait un certain : « Tu ne fait pas le poids mon vieux ».

Le sourire que Thorin lui renvoya fut tout de même vraiment terrifiant, et, pour le coup, Bilbo était vraiment content que son roi lui ai promit le matin même qu'il ne le toucherait pas avant qu'il ne lui demande. Qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé à lui sinon ?


	8. Chapter 8

Kili était négligemment étalé dans le canapé des appartements royaux en train de lire un article choc dans « braids&beards » :

Erebor en émois : le plus jeune prince a enfin trouvé son quelqu'un !  
_« Nous l'avons tous vu hier se promener avec une marque sans équivoque sur son cou qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à cacher : mais qui a bien pu séduire le si prude Kili ? »  
_

L'article était composé de plusieurs théories plus ou moins fondées, de commentaires de différents témoins qui auraient vu Kili se promener avec un succion sur le cou, de l'interview du premier concerné : le prince Kili en personne et du témoignage déchirant de plusieurs naines qui voyaient leur espoir d'attirer l'œil du prince envolé.

Le début le la matinée venait enfin de se terminer. Et Kili était déjà bien fatigué.

Mais bon, l'important était qu'ils aient enfin réussit à séparer Thorin et Fili et que ceux-ci aient finit par se faire un câlin pour se réconcilier, sous le regard attentif de leur amant respectifs.

Une fois la dispute terminée, Bilbo avait voulut enfermé Fili et Thorin dans le bureau, leur interdisant d'en sortir tant qu'il ne serait pas remit en ordre,  
Il du faire face aux jérémiades de Thorin qui clamait que, être roi lui autorisait le luxe d'avoir du personnel pour faire le ménage à sa place et aux lamentations déchirantes de Kili et Fili qui ne voulaient pas se séparer pour rien au monde.

Au final, Bilbo autorisa Thorin à partir (ce dernier connaissait des moyens peu avouables pour faire fléchir le semi-homme) et ordonna à Kili de prendre la place du roi pour nettoyer la pièce remplie de sang, de meubles cassés et de feuilles éparpillées.

Il va sans dire que le nettoyage fut plus long que prévu, car enfermer les deux frères dans la même pièce pour une durée indéterminée n'était finalement pas une bonne idée:

Aucun des deux princes n'avait jamais fait le ménage.

C'est donc tout joyeusement qu'ils ont balancé tout ce qui leur semblait inutile dans le couloir et par la fenêtre (parchemins pourris, pots d'encres presque vides, coupe papier...),  
qu'il ont réussit plus ou moins bien à remettre les meubles d'aplomb (avec l'utilisation ingénieuse des gros grimoires de Bilbo),  
qu'ils ont inondé la pièce d'eau à la propreté douteuse, vidé toutes les solutions nettoyantes qu'ils ont réussi à dénicher à l'Ouest d'Erebor (après un commando osé dans le placard à balai du personnel de ménage) et qu'ils ont frotté partout là où y avait du sang, et ce, avec vigueur.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvant plus distinguer quoique ce soit tellement il y avait de mousse partout.

Naturellement, un concours de château de mousse commença, suivit de celui qui ressemblerait le plus à gandalf en se faisant une barbe et un chapeau de mousse, ce qui dériva dans une bataille de mousse.

Et bien sur, le fait de voir son Kili rire à gorge déployée (gorge couverte de ses succions à lui, lui remettant en mémoire le bon gout et la douceur de sa peau) donna un peu chaud à Fili.

Il décida donc d'envoyer le hobbit au diable avec ses ordres débiles, il saisit Kili à la taille, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, se plaça entre ses jambes tout en le soulevant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en commençant à malaxer son ferme petit fessier.

Il lui retira caleçon et pantalon en grognant de délice à l'entente des gémissements d'abord surpris puis teintés de plaisir que Kili ne tarda pas à laisser échapper, alors qu'il cloua leur deux entrejambes ensembles et entamait un délicieux mouvement de friction qui fit perdre la tête au plus jeune dont la température interne venait de monter d'un coup.

Une main toujours sur les fesses de Kili, Fili laissa la deuxième remonter le long du dos, sous la tunique, caressant les reins, les flans, puis passer devant pour remonter le long des abdos, des pectoraux, titiller les tétons ultra sensible, faisant s'arquer le corps du brun, tout en rendant sa respiration totalement irrégulière et aléatoire.

Son gémissement qui ressemblait de loin à un

- Filiiii !  
Se transforma en cri lorsque le plus vieux le pénétra de manière absolument délicieuse.  
Fili n'y pouvait rien, mais son frère avait le don de le mettre en mode « on » en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ce qui à la base devait seulement être un petit câlin était allé bien plus loin qu'il ne le pensait au début.

Ce fut donc dans cette pièce dévastée que Fili se délecta à faire chanter la si belle voix de Kili au rythme de ses coups de reins, de plus en plus puissants.

Et, cloué au mur, les jambes nouées autour du dos de Fili, les bras accrochés autour de ses épaules et les doigts plantés dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, Kili ne pu que subir le déchainement de passion, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Jamais il n'avait été dominé de la sorte, et jamais il n'avait pensé que ça puisse être si bon.

Il jouirent tous les deux pratiquement en même temps, et Fili reposa son frère sur le sol, tout en le gardant dans ses bras.  
Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, avant qu'une peur horrible leur saisisse les entrailles en même temps: Bilbo n'allait pas tarder à revenir de la salle du conseil où il y avait trainé Thorin, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils soient toujours là lorsque le semi homme, la terreur des descendants de Durin, découvrirait l'état de la pièce.  
C'est donc avec leur courage légendaire qu'ils prirent la fuite en riant de la tête que fera Bilbo une fois parvenu devant les fait : le bureau de Thorin ne sera plus utilisable avant un bon moment.

C'est donc après un chaste petit câlin qu'ils s'étaient séparés, chacun ayant leurs obligations de prince à accomplir :  
Fili avait un ou deux truc à expliquer à Lisbeth, et Kili avait été demandé au siège de la rédaction du journal d'Erebor : « breads&beards » pour une interview choc qui devrait paraître dans la journée, et qui traitera de son mystérieux compagnon.  
Et oui, ce que tout le monde ignorait à la surface, c'est que les nains étaient très friands de ragots et que, de ce fait, la personne la plus riche d'Erebor n'était personne d'autre que le rédacteur en chef de la presse à scandale, narrant tous les jours les divers bavures, anecdotes ou états d'âmes des personnalités de la cité.

Et c'est suite à cet interview, à laquelle Kili s'était pointé couvert de marques toutes aussi peu ambigües les unes que les autres, que tout Erebor fut au courant que, oui le jeune prince s'était bien trouver quelqu'un mais que, non, pour l'instant il ne voulait pas donner le nom de la personne qu'il aimait (il laissa tout de même entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle). C'est donc tout naturellement que la plus grande énigme de l'histoire du royaume prit place, qui était « l'amant secret et ultra chanceux » du jeune prince ?

Et maintenant, Kili était dans son canapé, en train de lire sa propre interview, attendant que Fili revienne.

Le début de la matinée venait enfin de se terminer.

* * *

De son côté, Bilbo, les bras croisés, fulminant contre ces odieux princes (et roi) nains qui se croyaient tout permit, orchestrait la mission de sauvetage désespérée qui consistait à récupérer les précieuses archives qui se trouvaient dans ce qui restait du bureau de Thorin.

En même temps, la seule personne assez folle pour demander à un prince nain de faire le ménage, c'était bien lui.

Plus la matinée avançait, plus Bilbo se sentait nerveux, Thorin ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois. Et, par Mahal, cela le rendait fou.  
Sentir la proximité de Thorin sans que celui ci ne le touche était incroyablement frustrant. Sentir son souffle dans le creux de son cou lorsque Thorin lui chuchotait tout ce qu'il lui fera, avec moults détails, le moment où Bilbo lui demandera de le toucher le rendait toute chose.

Jamais Bilbo n'aurait soupçonné que Thorin soit capable de faire une grève du sexe afin d'obtenir sa journée de repos, ou plutôt, leur journée de repos, il va sans dire que si Thorin reste une journée entière dans son lit, il était hors de question que le semi homme soit en train de vadrouiller ailleurs.

Grève du sexe qui n'avait commencée que 2 heures plus tôt. Alors pourquoi Bilbo ressentait-il déjà cet état de manque ? Et surtout, combien de temps pourra t-il tenir avant de supplier Thorin de le prendre ? Parce que oui, Bilbo s'en doutait: Thorin ne le touchera pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas supplier, lui demander gentillement ne suffira pas, il devra sans doute se mettre à genoux, lui dire qu'il est le meilleur, le plus beau, qu'il a besoin de lui… Et Bilbo ne le voulait pas.

Il se mit à réfléchir à un plan tarabiscoté, digne de l'esprit de Thorin.  
Ô oui, Thorin lui avait donné lui même la réponse la veille même : Se pointer à poil devant lui.

Bilbo allait jouer la carte de la tentation et Thorin était sûrement assez gourmant pour tomber dans le panneau.

* * *

**_Y voilà, dans le menu du prochain chapitre, on aura sûrement un Thorin en prédateur machiavélique, prêt à tout pour faire chier son monde (et vi, je vois pas pourquoi le pauvre bilbo serait le seul à souffrir du manque de contacte, au final, ce sera tout Erebor, et en particulier ses deux neveux et son hobbit qui vont douiller pour sa grève du sexe). Un Kili jaloux des ex de Fili, qui aura besoin d'être réconforté de manière trèèèèèès convaincante par Fili que c'est lui et personne d'autre qui sait le combler sur tous les plans (j'ai l'audace de croire que mes lemons sont appréciés alors... pourquoi ne pas en faire encore et encore :p ). Et puis si j'arrive à faire tout ça ce sera déjà pas mal. En attendant, je vais finir et poster le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic, Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux, je le posterai ce soir/ cette nuit ou demain._**  
_**Merci de continuer à me lire, et merci aux reviewer de me soutenir!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voici le fanart d'où est tirée l'idée de la revue « braids&beards », (ce n'est pas de moi) :  
**_# art/Beards-and-Braids-Thorin-Oakenshield-349139770# faut juste retirer les astérisques  
_**Et voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus concentré sur Thorin.**_

* * *

Bilbo était assis dans le nouveau bureau qu'il venait de faire emménager pour son roi. Il attendait que Thorin rentre de sa réunion quotidienne avec le conseil.

Il était occupé à remplir quelques paperasses, du moins, il en avait l'air, lorsque le roi entra dans la salle, l'air passablement grognon :  
- Dit moi toi, t'aurais pas obligé mes neveux à nettoyer mon bureau par hasard ? C'est la seule explication plausible que je vois pour définir ce merdier.

- En effet, c'est ce que je leur ai demander de faire, étant donné que tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'en charger.

Thorin s'approcha jusqu'à frôler, mais sans le toucher, le dos de Bilbo, toujours assit sur son tabouret, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du hobbit, sur la table et murmura à son oreille.

- Crois moi, si tu m'avais demandé à moi de m'en charger, ce n'est pas simplement la pièce qui aurait été saccagée, mais toute l'aile alentour, je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra que je te dise qu'un roi, ou qu'un prince, n'a pas à faire le ménage ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse être fait par un larbin. J'aimerais aussi que tu ne tourmente pas mes neveux, je trouve ça très déloyale de ta part, t'attaquer de la sorte à des enfants sans défense.

Il laissa son souffle se perdre dans la nuque du plus petit, s'approchant un peu pour respirer son odeur, mais toujours sans le toucher.

Et Bilbo réussit l'exploit de rester stoïque face à ce nouveau genre de vilénie : quand Thorin avait dit qu'il ne le toucherait pas, Bilbo avait naïvement comprit qu'il le laisserait tranquille, hors, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ces enfants sans défense sont des guerriers redoutables, et ils ne sont même pas capables de tenir un balai, je trouve cela honteux. Puis je te rappelle que tu es le premier à t'en prendre à eux.  
- Sauf que, pour moi, ce ne sont pas des enfants sans défense, mais mes neveux  
- Ce sont les miens aussi maintenant !

L'expression outrée attendrie Thorin, et il rit un peu, laissant son souffle agaçant s'échouer sur la peau du hobbit qui commençait à se sentir tout bizarre.

- Oui oui ce sont les tiens aussi, sauf qu'ils ne s'en sont encore jamais prit à toi pour leur farce de mauvais goût.

Bilbo allait répliquer mais ferma la bouche. Si Thorin n'était pas au courant qu'il avait souvent été l'une des victimes préférée des deux garnements, et qu'il l'était toujours, mieux valait ne pas qu'il lui apprenne maintenant.  
Il savait que Thorin n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, neveux ou pas neveux.  
Il décida plutôt de tenter sa chance et d'entamer une approche tactique en tendant le dos vers le sublime torse derrière lui, recherchant un peu plus de contact.

Mais Thorin senti la manœuvre et s'éloigna en riant avant que le dos de Bilbo n'ait put rencontrer son torse.  
Ce qui laissa à ce dernier un terrible sentiment de manque et de frustration, même s'il n'en montra rien.

Le roi s'assit en face de son consort et commença à lire les papiers et les rapports barbant que Bilbo avait prit la peine de lui écrire pour résumer quelques situations assez complexes sur des litiges au seins de plusieurs grands groupes marchants.

Mais il fut vite distrait par Bilbo qui s'étira nonchalamment, dévoilant quelques parcelles de peau alléchantes. Thorin ne s'était pas rendu compte tout à l'heure que le hobbit avait retiré sa veste.

Plus tard, alors qu'il venait de lire un paragraphe et qu'il commençait à penser que ces putains de marchands à la con allait bientôt se prendre une surtaxe commerciale dans la gueule s'ils continuaient de les lui briser avec leur conflits commerciaux à la noix, Thorin remarqua que Bilbo n'avait plus son éternel foulard autour du cou, celui qu'il mettait depuis la première fois que Thorin lui avait sauté dessus pour gouter à son cou.  
Ainsi, Thorin eut une vue impeccable sur la gorge de son petit hobbit, dont les marques violettes lui rappelèrent de très très bons souvenir.

Et lorsque, un peu plus tard, il senti le pied du semi homme frôler le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Ainsi donc Bilbo pensait l'avoir comme ça ? Lui, le grand roi sous la montagne?

- Méfie toi mon tendre, je vais finir par croire que tu cherche à me séduire.

Il ressenti une joie immense à la vue des joues embrasées de Bilbo. Qui ne répliqua pas.

Thorin était tout de même vraiment ravi que le hobbit commence déjà des avances qu'il qualifierait d'osées pour le plus petit, alors que la matinée n'était même pas terminée.  
S'il ressentait déjà le manque maintenant, qu'est ce que ce sera ce soir ? et cette nuit s'ils n'avaient pas encore craqué d'ici là ?

L'idée de devoir dormir dans le même lit que Bilbo sans le toucher ne l'enchantait pas lui non plus. Surtout qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Hobbit craque ce jour ci: le semi-homme avait bien trop d'amour propre pour cela.  
Et Thorin savait que, même si ce sera dur pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il ne rompt sa promesse : il ne le touchera pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas demander.  
Et par demander, il entendait bien supplier, avec tous les avantages qui vont avec.  
Ho que oui, Bilbo le suppliera de le prendre, tôt ou tard, et lorsque ça arrivera, ce sera un délice.

Mais là, maintenant, si le hobbit voulait jouer à ça, pourquoi pas.  
Bilbo le trainait sur le chemin de la séduction c'est bien ça ? et bien allons y !

Et, sur ce, sans pudeur, Thorin retira son manteau, son armure, sa tunique et se retrouva torse nu, abdominaux bien en vu, pectoraux alléchants à la vue d'un bilbo écarlate.

Le pauvre semi-homme eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de sauter sur Thorin.  
Bon dieu, comment osait-il ?

Et encore, Bilbo aurait pu s'en sortir dignement si Thorin n'avait pas pousser le jeu un peu plus loin :

Avachi sur sa chaise, un bras par dessus le dossier, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bilbo avec un air qui n'avait rien de chaste du tout, et passa très discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui sécha instantanément toute trace de salive dans la bouche et dans la gorge du consort du roi,  
puis, lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, sa main remonta le long de son bas ventre musclé, sur ses abdos parfaits, se balada sur son torse en passant par les pectoraux magnifiquement bien bâtis, puis redescendit plus bas, sous la table, là où Bilbo ne pouvait voir. Et un gémissement rauque, incroyablement chaud et érotique passa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, le regard toujours ancré dans celui de Bilbo.

E là, c'en fut trop, bégayant, rougissant, suant, le pauvre hobbit se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte dans le but de s'enfuir de cette salle où il faisait si chaud.

Dans son esprit embrumé, il n'entendit même pas le ricanement de Thorin.

Celui-ci se rhabilla et tenta de se concentrer sur les rapports de Bilbo.

Mais lui aussi commençait à ressentir ce sentiment de frustration d'avoir la personne désirée à porté de main, sans pouvoir la toucher.

Le dernier rapport, expédié à la va vite, Thorin décida de sortir un peu. Il était très agacé, la paperasse, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour se détendre, et vite.  
Sauf qu'utiliser Bilbo pour ça n'était pas envisageable, ce qui fit fulminer Thorin : depuis quand le hobbit lui était l'indispensable remède pour qu'il se sente mieux après une heure de paperasse ?

Mais oui, Thorin venait de se rendre compte que, tous les jours à la même heure, dès qu'il en avait finit avec l'administratif, il se rendait auprès de Bilbo pour récolter son câlin du matin. Tsss, il allait faire comment maintenant pour se détendre?

- Attend moi 5 secondes mon Kili d'amour, je vais piquer des œufs et de la farine en cuisine et je reviens te faire des crêpes !

Et une tornade blonde passa sous le nez de Thorin, qui permit à un sourire malveillant de prendre place sur son visage.  
Après tout, ses neveux lui ont pourris la vie impunément durant toute leur jeunesse non ?  
Et puis il était le roi, il voulait s'amuser un peu, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Bilbo était dans la salle des archives en train d'étudier des cartes, il avait toujours eu une passion dévorante pour les cartes et Erebor en était truffé.

Il s'attendait à tout moment de voir Thorin entré dans la salle, comme à son habitude, pour lui demander un câlin et un bisou. Comme tous les jours à la même heure.  
Et, où que Bilbo soit, Thorin finissait toujours par le retrouver, Il avait même essayé de se poser dans des endroits farfelus et incongrus, mais non, rien à faire, tous les jours, où qu'il soit, Thorin rappliquait, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et Bilbo resta de longues minutes, l'air pensif, à observer la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas, avant d'hausser les épaules et de se remettre à ses carte.

Les gamineries de Thorin ne duraient jamais longtemps de toute façon.

Thorin pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loup, Kili, dos à lui, était occuper à déchiffrer le texte: « faire des crêpes pour les nuls, recette garantie sans grumeau ».

Il n'avait jamais fait de crêpes encore, mais Fili lui avait assuré que c'était marrant et que ça ferait râler tonton Bilbo parce que la cuisine était toujours très sale après.

Thorin s'approcha fourbement de son neveu.  
Il était frustré, en colère, très agacé, avait un grand besoin de se défouler et ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait le seul dans cet état.

Il se posa sournoisement derrière Kili sans que celui-ci ne le remarque et entama un compte à rebours mental :

- Trois, deux, un-  
- Hey Kili mon amour ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que-

Au moment ou Fili passa la porte, Thorin s'était emparé de Kili, lui fit faire volte face et fit mine de lui embrasser la nuque, laissant ses doigts passer sous la chemise du plus jeune qui glapit de surprise, avant de le balancer brusquement sur le côté pour accueillir Fili, toutes dents dehors et hurlant de rage.

Ils se battirent tous les trois dans la cuisine, les deux frères contre Thorin, utilisant les œufs, la farine, le lait et tout ce qui leur tombaient sous la main comme arme de combat.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un hobbit raide énervé et tout aussi frustré ne les interpelle.  
Les trois nains se figèrent.  
La cuisine, pour Bilbo, c'était sacré.

- SAUVE QUI PEUT !

Thorin allait s'enfuir vaillamment en abandonnant dignement ses deux neveux, mais ceux-ci étaient bien plus noble et bénéficiaient d'un travail de groupe bien rodé :

Fili choppa Thorin, le balança dans les bras de Kili qui le jeta sur Bilbo.

Cette tactique ô combien rusée et astucieuse permit de mettre hors d'état de nuire le danger tout en évinçant leur adversaire.  
Ils s'enfuirent main dans la main à travers les couloirs, poursuivis par une traîné de farine blanche.


	10. Chapter 10

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, avant que Thorin n'aille faire son strip tease devant Bilbo, Kili attendait le retour de Fili, assis sur le lit de ce dernier. Ou plutôt, allongé la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller qui portait l'odeur puissante du blond, et qui faisait tourner la tête du plus jeune. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et le ricanement discret de son frère qui s'approcha discrètement pour lui faire un câlin surprise.  
Ils restèrent un instant enlacé, profitant juste de la présence et du contact de l'autre silencieusement. Fili était allongé sur le dos de Kili, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du brun qui était toujours enterré dans l'oreiller, leurs jambes étaient entremêlés.

Au bout d'un moment, Kili prit la parole :

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Fili laissa un soupir lui échapper.

- Pas super, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que la quitte pour un autre, et pour mon frère de surcroit.  
- Je la comprend.  
- Comment ça ?

- Se faire larguer, déjà ça ne doit pas être agréable, mais perdre quelqu'un comme toi, il y a de quoi être déçu.

Fili gloussa et posa un baiser sur l'omoplate du brun.

- Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à toi.

Mais Kili ne répondit pas, il ne réagit même pas.  
Au fond de lui, il ne compatissait pas du tout pour la pauvre Lisbeth qui venait d'être jetée comme une malpropre, au contraire, il lui en voulait à elle, et à tous les autres, d'avoir pu poser ses mains sur son frère, de connaître de gout de sa peau, d'avoir dormit dans ses bras.  
Mais il y avait autre chose qui lui tordait le ventre : Fili ne faisait preuve d'aucune compassion lorsqu'il jetait ses conquêtes, et s'en trouvait d'autres immédiatement après. Qu'elle certitude avait-il que, dans quelques mois, Fili ne sera pas lassé et le jetterait lui aussi pour passer à autre chose ?  
L'initiative de Thorin avait beau avoir débloqué la situation, tout n'était pas encore gagné.

- Kili ? A quoi tu penses ?

- Au jour où tu seras lassé de moi.

Kili avait répondu sans réfléchir, la tête cachée dans l'oreiller qu'il tenait toujours.  
Et sa réponse refroidit Fili. Comment ça « au jour où il sera lassé ? ».  
Il se pencha à l'oreille de Kili pour lui murmurer :

- Comment puis-je te faire comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais être lassé de toi ? J'ai beau avoir mis du temps à te remarquer, maintenant que je te tiens, je te garde, pour toujours.

- Et pourrais-je savoir combien de personnes ont entendu ce beau discours venant de toi ?

- Personne Kili, je te le jure, je sais que c'est toi que j'aime, je te le promets ! Je t'aime tellement si tu savais, je n'ai jamais eu personne qui ne t'arrivait à la cheville.

- Prouve le.

Kili n'avait pas réfléchit en disant cela, c'était sorti tout seul. Bien sur qu'il faisait confiance à son frère, mais il avait quand même vraiment peur que celui-ci ne l'abandonne un jour. La seule manière qu'aurait Fili de lui montrer qu'il n'aimait que lui, c'était de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Fili était toujours allongé sur le dos de Kili, qui ne bougeait pas sous lui. Qu'il le lui prouve ?  
Un sourire tendre prit place sur son visage.  
Soit, à vos ordres beau prince, il allait le lui montrer, à sa manière.

Fili, délicatement, posa une ribambelle de baisés sur les épaules découvertes, pendant que ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise du plus jeune.

- Fili ? Qu'est ce que -  
- Shhh, tu m'as demandé de te prouver à quel point je t'aime non ?  
- Oui, mais je.. Enfin, tu vois…, je ne pensais pas à ça en fait..

Non, Kili ne pensais pas à ça, il était encore bien trop chaste et trop naïf pour penser que son frère puisse lui prouver quoique ce soit de cette manière.

Fili se contenta de lui retirer sa chemise et de dévorer son dos de baisers, pendant que ses mains allèrent saccager les tétons de son frère dont le corps commençait déjà à s'arquer et à onduler.

« Tellement sensible… »

Fili mit son frère sur le dos et vint l'embrasser, tout en continuant à parcourir son corps de ses mains affamées. Kili lui faisait vraiment, vraiment tourner la tête, il se doutait qu'il puisse un jour être repu de ce corps si désirable, de cette voix si érotique.

En un rien de temps, les deux nains se retrouvèrent nus, leur deux corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre sensuellement, recherchant et trouvant toujours plus de contact.

Fili s'assurait de ne laisser aucun répit à Kili, tantôt par sa bouche, tantôt par ses mains, il grignota, caressa, lécha, malaxa toute peau à disposition, tout en imprégnant un mouvement de va et vient à leur deux bassins et Kili se tordait de plaisir, ses gémissements sublimes venant flatter l'oreille de Fili.  
Kili avait l'impression de bruler, tout son sang semblait bouillonner et le moindre contact avec la peau de son frère lui donnait envie de hurler son plaisir. Il voulait plus, tellement plus, il se sentait assoiffé, d'une soif insoutenable, soif de Fili, son sexe dressé lui faisait mal et son frère semblait s'amuser à le tourmenter au delà du supportable, sa bouche traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau, ses doigts lui brulaient la chaire.

- Ô Fili je t'en pris, donne moi plus ! Prend moi maintenant, j'en ai besoin !

Fili se contenta de s'éloigner pour le regarder gravement. Sous lui, Kili se tordait et gémissait, recherchant désespérément son contact, les jambes grandes écartées.

« Tellement sexy… »

- Je ne vais pas te prendre Kili.

Kili écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa un instant, le temps que Fili n'inverse les positions, se plaçant sur le dos, ouvrant les jambes, permettant à Kili d'y prendre place.

- Prend moi...

Fili avala sa salive douloureusement, il avait quand même un peu peur, ce sera sa première fois de ce côté là après tout.

Kili, totalement conscient de la valeur de ce cadeau, resta figé à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : Fili, le fier et brave Fili était là, sous lui, écartant les jambes à outrance, tremblant un peu de nervosité, les mains remontées au dessus de sa tête, la respiration archaïque, et ce regard… un regard d'abandon pur, tenté tout de même d'une certaine peur, mais aussi d'un amour dévorant et d'une confiance totale.  
L'esprit de Kili craqua, il se jeta sur la bouche de son frère qu'il ravagea tandis que ses doigts partirent explorer le seul lieu de son frère qui n'ait jamais été touché par personne. Et Fili se contracta immédiatement.

- Shhhh, t'inquiète pas, je serais doux, promit.  
- Ne t'embête pas avec ça Kili, ça va aller.

Kili gloussa en entendant le ton tendu de son frère, il le cachait bien, mais Kili savait qu'il était terrifié.

- Ho que non, il est hors de question que je ne te fasse le moindre mal Fili, et puis j'ai bien l'intention de profiter, quelque chose me dit que ce genre de cadeau est assez rare.  
- Ne rêve pas, c'est un cadeau unique !

Kili ria à l'entente de la voix serrée de son frère, il avait vraiment peur.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, doucement, puis laissa sa bouche descendre le long de son cou, pour lui embrasser la nuque.  
Il continuait de le préparer d'une main, et, de l'autre, appliquait un langoureux va et vient sur le sexe du plus vieux, qui se mit rapidement à bouger au rythme des mains de Kili, qui savourait l'emprise qu'il avait alors sur son frère.

Bientôt, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Fili, dont le bassin commençait doucement à onduler, recherchant le contact du plus jeune, ses mains étaient toujours agrippées à l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête et ses yeux étaient clos.

Kili ne pouvait plus tenir, son frère était tellement sensuel, tellement érotique.  
Il se plaça à son entrée, et commença à le pénétrer doucement, très doucement, essayant de faire preuve du plus de délicatesse possible, malgré une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait que son frère n'avait pas été si doux que ça avec lui la veille.

Et Fili, le souffle chaotique, les doigts serrés dans les draps, les yeux grands ouvert, vivait pour la première fois de sa vie une expérience qu'il s'était juré ne jamais connaître, il n'y avait vraiment que Kili pour l'amener à faire des choses pareilles.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas soumis, ou rabaissé, il se sentait simplement… apprivoisé. Et, tandis que son frère prenait lentement possession de son corps, il eut le sentiment qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que, en s'offrant de la sorte à Kili, il avait prouvé bien plus que son amour et son désir pour lui. Il venait aussi de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait confiance en lui, à quel point il était capable de faire taire ses sentiments, faire taire qui il était pour lui montrer jusqu'où il était capable d'aller seulement pour le rassurer, pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Une fois entièrement en lui, Kili ressorti de son corps, tout aussi lentement, puis il recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite.  
Il sentait le corps de Fili pulser autours de son sexe, il sentait la tension due à la crainte s'évanouir petit à petit, alors que Fili suivait son rythme, y trouvant de plus en plus de plaisir, ses mains quittant l'oreiller pour s'accrocher aux épaules de Kili, son dos s'arquant pour rechercher plus de contact, plus de profondeur, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour prendre plus d'air.  
Kili se sentait prêt à jouir d'un instant à l'autre, c'était si bon, se trouver dans son frère, savoir qu'il était le premier, le seul qui avait ce privilège, voir son si dominant Fili se tordre pour plus de contact, tout en sachant que ce spectacle serait rare à l'avenir, l'obligeant à graver le plus de détails possibles dans son esprit. C'était réellement un délice pour Kili, qui hurlait son plaisir alors qu'il pénétrait son frère encore et encore, avec de plus en plus de violence.

L'orgasme les entraina tous les deux et Kili se laissa tomber sur son frère qui le prit immédiatement dans les bras.

- Merci, c'était... Waow!  
- Tâche de ne pas y prendre gout.

Bien sur, Fili n'allait pas dire qu'il avait apprécier, fallait pas pousser non plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis :

- Fili ?  
- huum ?  
- T'as pas un peu faim ?  
- Je suis affamé.

Ils se levèrent rapidement, s'habillèrent et se rendirent dans la cuisine personnelle de Bilbo, qui avait le net avantage d'être dans les appartements royaux et non pas trois étages plus bas, comme la cuisine commune de cette aile ci du domaine.

- Tu veux quoi mon Kili ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?  
- Des crêpes ? ça te tente ?  
- Des crêpes !? Tu sais en faire ?  
- heu non pas vraiment, mais je sais que Bilbo à une recette, on peut toujours essayer.

Le hobbit qu'était Bilbo ne supportait pas l'idée d'être assisté par qui que ce soit, c'est pourquoi c'est lui qui s'occupait du ménage, du rangement, et même de la cuisine au sein des appartements royaux, et cela ne l'empêchait pas de remplir ses fonctions auprès du roi.

Ce hobbit était surprenant, vraiment.

Surtout que Bilbo, en véritable hobbit au foyer qu'il était, exigeait que toute la famille soit présente et assidue à l'heure des repas, repas équilibrés bien sur, avec les 5 fruits et légumes habituels, au grand dam des descendants de Durin, qui se demandaient toujours où diable Biblo se fournissait pour trouver des navets et des poireaux à Erebor.

Il va s'en dire qu'aujourd'hui ne faisait pas défaut, les événements de la matinée n'allaient en rien modifier la routine de Bilbo. Sauf pour le menu: étant donné les quantités impressionnantes d'oeuf, de farine et de lait que Fili avait ramener, il eut l'idée de faire des crêpes et avait réussit à garder Thorin dans la cuisine pour un travail d'intérêt général. Avec énormément de difficultés dues à l'impossibilité de se toucher et aux remarques salaces à la limite du porno que lui lançait Thorin, le hobbit parvint à montrer au roi comment on faisait cuire et retourner des crêpes.  
Puis ils appelèrent les deux frères à table alors que ceux-ci étaient encore dans la salle d'eau en train de se débarbouiller joyeusement, c'est que la farine et les oeufs dans les cheveux, ça colle un peu.

Et ce jour là, même si le hobbit voulait agir comme d'habitude, l'ambiance autour du repas était plutôt tendue.  
Et cela n'était pas seulement due à l'attaque sournoise qu'avait perpétré Thorin envers ses deux neveux quelques instants plus tôt. Quoique, si, c'était un peu à cause de ça.  
Fili n'avait pas supporté la vue de Kili dans les bras de Thorin,  
Kili n'avait pas apprécié d'être utilisé comme moyen d'enquiquiner Fili,  
Bilbo était en colère qu'on lui ait pourrit sa cuisine et que Thorin ait posé ses pattes sur Kili, alors que lui même était ultra carrément en manque de contact de son roi,  
et Thorin, lui, il jouissait tout simplement de voir les têtes contrariées autour de la table, et les regards meurtriers de ses neveux et de son consort. Il était très fier de son coup, maintenant, tout le monde faisait la gueule, et grâce à lui, en seulement un coup en plus !

Il lança un clin d'œil à Fili et, tout faisant mine d'attraper une crêpe, il frôla la main de Kili, qui ramena immédiatement son bras sous la table en lançant un regard désolé à Fili, Bilbo lui, lança un coup de pied à son amant sous la table tout en se rongeant rageusement les ongles.

Seul le nain blond ne dit rien, il eut même l'audace de lui rendre son sourire : cette fois-ci, Thorin n'aura pas l'avantage.

Fili avait très bien remarqué la tension entre le hobbit et son oncle, toute la mine était au courant de leur grève du touché: le sujet avait fait le premier titre de l'édition de la matinée de « breads&beards », jetant l'interview de Kili en deuxième page.

Et Thorin n'était pas le seul de la famille à savoir faire preuve de machiavélisme.

Fili eut un ricanement supérieur et prit la main de Kili galamment afin de la porter à sa bouche, et, regardant son frère dans les yeux, il posa ses lèvres dans le creux sa paume pour y déposer un baiser tendre, avant de lui mordiller gentiment l'intérieur de la main.  
Ce qui eut pour effet d'assécher la bouche de son frère tout en lui envoyant des papillons dans le creux du dos. Ils entendirent Bilbo s'étrangler avec sa crêpe et sentirent Thorin se raidir.

Mais Fili poussa le vice plus loin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kili, je comprend que Thorin puisse avoir absolument envie de te toucher, mais je sais que jamais tu ne le préfèreras à moi.

Et, d'un geste agile, il attrapa Kili à la taille pour l'assoir sur ses genoux, il posa sa bouche sensuellement contre sa nuque et son dos, lui brossant la peau de ses lèvres entrouvertes, venant parfois y déposer la langue, tout en passant ses doigts sous la chemise du plus jeune qui vira au rouge à l'instant.

Mais Kili avait comprit la manœuvre de Fili et entra dans son jeu, il poussa un petit gémissement langoureux et pencha la tête afin de laisser plus d'accès à la bouche de son frère, Il se cambra et laissa l'une de ses mains se perdre dans la crinière de son amant, l'autre partie se mêler aux doigts de son frère, sous la chemise.  
Ils commencèrent tout deux à bouger sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, de manière très très chaude.

Le son d'un verre qui se brise les ramena à la réalité.

De l'autre côté de la table, face à eux, ils eurent à supporter le regard meurtrier de Bilbo, les vestiges d'un verre brisé dans les mains, et qui, à l'instant, aurait bien balancé au diable tout son honneur pour se vautrer sur les genoux de Thorin comme Kili le faisait sur ceux de Fili, et Thorin ne valait pas mieux.  
Le grand nain et le hobbit se lancèrent un regard sans équivoque, Thorin dévorait le semi homme des yeux, et Bilbo le suppliait du regard de le prendre à l'instant, sur la table.  
La petite manœuvre érotique des deux frères leur avait un peu donné chaud à tous les deux.

Thorin se leva d'un coup et sorti de la salle royalement, avec l'air de dire : « je vous aime bien mais je m'ennuie un peu avec vous ». Bilbo fut moins digne, il choppa toute la vaisselle qu'il put et parti en cuisine précipitamment.

Les deux frères se trouvèrent seul et Fili décida de fêter leur petite victoire en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Kili et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné.

Ils l'avaient bien mérité, tous les deux : Thorin parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de les enquiquiner depuis le matin, et Biblo parce qu'il avait toujours été tyrannique avec eux et que c'était marrant de l'embêter.

* * *

**  
**_Bon, je suis pas trop fa de ce chapitre et encore moins du lemon.  
Mais je devrait me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre (qui normalement sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier).  
Si un jour j'ai le courage je reviendrai l'améliorer :p J'espère que vous n'avez pas été aussi déçu que moi :3  
Je suis en train d'écrire le deuxième chapitre de _L'insoumission_ là, et j'enchaînerai ensuite avec un autre chapitre d' _Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux_, alors je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre de celui là._


	11. Chapter 11

Dans la salle d'eau, occupé à se débarbouiller, Bilbo soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme.

La journée avait été longue, très très longue.  
Thorin avait été monstrueusement taquin envers lui, ne manquant jamais de le frôler, de lui chuchoter des insanités à l'oreille. Plus d'une fois Bilbo s'était sentit abdiquer, et pourtant, il avait tenu. Une journée, qui lui avait semblée une éternité.  
Bilbo s'assit pensivement sur le tabouret de la salle, lâchant un deuxième soupir désespéré, maintenant, après le jour: la nuit, et il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui aille dormir sur le canapé, tout comme il se doutait que ce ne serait pas Thorin qui déserterait le lit.  
Ils allaient donc devoir partager cette couche, pourtant immense, se côtoyer sans se toucher.

S'ils parvenaient à passer la nuit, l'acte pourra être consigné dans les anales d'Erebor.

Bilbo entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Thorin venait de rentrer d'une réunion exceptionnelle demandée suite à un litige entre les différentes maisons du commerce.

- Comment ça c'est passé?  
- Excellent ! Ces creuvures ne viendront plus nous les briser avant un bon moment vu la surtaxe que je viens de leur mettre dans les dents héhéhé, avec ça, si ils trouvent encore le temps de se chamailler pour je ne sais quelle raison débile, c'est que ce sera assurément une bonne raison!

Bilbo laissa encore un soupir lui échapper, et qui c'est qui allait gérer la grève des commerçants après ça ? C'est Bibi !

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais due laisser Thorin s'occuper de cette histoire et faire comme d'habitude : lui, il gère le litige, il donne ses conditions et élabore de nouvelles lois, puis il envoie Thorin tabasser quiconque ne lui obéissait pas.  
Heureusement que ses décisions et ses lois étaient toujours très avisées et très réfléchies sinon, cela ressemblerait à une dictature tyrannique, là, c'était simplement un système de monarchie parlementaire qui marchait très bien et tout le monde était content, sauf ceux qui se faisaient tabasser.

Mais bon, de temps en temps, Bilbo avait le vain espoir que Thorin sache prendre ses responsabilités de monarque et cesse de se reposer sur lui. Même si, au fond, il commençait à se douter que, justement, partant du principe que: si on fait très mal quelque chose, on ne nous le demandera plus après. Thorin faisait sans doute exprès de prendre de si mauvaises décisions pour que le hobbit, excédé, ne le sorte de la salle des doléances à coup de pied en lui demandant d'aller voir dans la salle d'entrainements s'il y était.  
Ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Thorin qui préférait nettement les entrainements aux doléances.

Oui, Biblo commençait à douter du fait que Thorin soit si peu compétent en matière de toutes ces choses si ennuyeuses et pourtant si essentielles au bon fonctionnement du royaume. Et si la bonne poire dans l'histoire c'était lui ?

Thorin s'approcha de lui en se déshabillant, dévoilant un torse que Bilbo savait ferme et bouillant, des bras puissants, capables de le porter sans effort ou alors de l'étreindre passionnément.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée mon cœur ?  
- hxjhmlk

Les yeux de Bilbo étaient restés fixés sur le corps inaccessible que son amant venait de lui dévoiler. Et Bilbo va devoir se retenir de toucher ça pendant toute une nuit ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon sucre ?  
- Hkjxwl herm ! Tout va bien merci !

Sentant le regard de Thorin sur lui, Bilbo changea sans s'en rendre compte sa posture : Toujours assis sur la chaise, il s'étira, cambrant son corps, son peignoir s'ouvrant, ne laissant aucun doute sur les vêtements qui étaient en dessous : aucun. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un peu et un regard désirant prit place dans ces yeux.  
Sans le vouloir, sans même le savoir, Bilbo prenait la posture la plus désirable qui soit face à son amant. Tout son corps ne hurlait qu'une seule chose : « prend moi ! »

La gorge de Thorin s'assécha, mais il se reprit et ricana : tous les soirs, c'était le même manège : le corps de Bilbo le suppliait ainsi, et le hobbit réussissait tous les soirs à râler quand Thorin le faisait sien dignement. Mais tous deux savaient que Bilbo ne râlait que pour la forme, il arrivait même que Bilbo n'attende pas l'initiative de Thorin et qu'il ne dirige lui même les ébats, surprenant plaisamment son roi.

Mais ce soir là, le grand nain ne répondit pas à l'appel.

Thorin s'approcha, joueur, jusqu'à frôler le plus petit qui se tendit immédiatement, et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix bien trop grave:

- Bilbo, demande le moi avec des mots.

Il eut même l'affront de déposer un tout petit bisous sous l'oreille, tellement léger que Bilbo n'en senti que le souffle, et seule sa peau brulante lui prouva que les lèvres de son suzerain y ont bien été apposées.

Puis il s'écarta laissant le pauvre hobbit au bord de l'apoplexie.

La nuit allait être longue.

Thorin ricana en remarquant que le semi homme ne bougeait plus depuis une bonne minute, et parti s'installer sur le lit, s'allongeant presque en diagonale, prenant toute la place.

La nuit allait être très longue.

Au loin, il crut entendre la voix de Kili transformé par un orgasme hurler le nom de Fili, mais peut être était-ce un effet de son imagination.

La nuit allait décidément être très très longue.

Bilbo finit par aller s'allonger, Thorin eut quand même la délicatesse de lui laisser un peu de place et de lui donner un morceau de la couverture emplie de son odeur, mais ne fit pas mine de le prendre dans ses bras, malgré l'envie qui le taraudait.  
Et la torture commença, pour les deux.  
Sentir son odeur, sa présence, entendre sa respiration, le battement de son pouls mais ne pas pouvoir le toucher fut terrible, pour les deux.

Bilbo savait que s'il faisait la moindre tentative pour s'approcher ou pour toucher Thorin, celui-ci prendrait cela pour une abdication de sa part, et il en était hors de question. Et Thorin avait tellement envie de voir son semi-homme ravaler sa fierté pour le supplier qu'il se retenait de sauter dessus, attendant patiemment, qu'il vienne à lui.

La nuit fut effectivement très longue.  
Thorin ne dormit pas car il savait que, si jamais il fermait les yeux, automatiquement ses bras iraient enlacer le semi-homme, et il avait promit qu'il ne le toucherait pas tant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas, il ne pensait pas que cette promesse serait aussi difficile à tenir.

Bilbo lui, resta étendu et immobile, Il avait l'impression que son corps était glacé et qu'il lui hurlait de se coller à celui, très chaud, de Thorin tandis que son esprit et sa raison lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Sa fierté de hobbit était en train d'en prendre un coup : non, il n'était plus capable de rien si Thorin ne le prenait pas dans les bras au moins une fois dans la journée, si ce n'est plus, et ça, c'était dur à avaler.

Quelques heures plus tard, avant même que les rayons du soleil ne viennent les caresser, Thorin s'éjecta du lit et parti se changer les idées, sous la douche.

Bilbo lui, d'une humeur lugubre, se rendit dans la cuisine pour son premier petit déjeuner.  
Il prépara les plats méchamment, fit cramer son omelette, déborder la bouilloire et cassa trois assiettes.  
Lorsque les deux neveux de Thorin arrivèrent pour le petit déjeuner, tout sourire, se tenant la main avec amour, s'échangeant des regards mièvres, ils se prirent chacun une pantoufle de hobbit (donc de taille gigantesque) dans la tête et préférèrent s'enfuir sans demander leur reste, décidant de retourner au lit pour une grasse matinée bien méritée.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient appris à imiter la signature de Thorin, ils parvenaient à inventer des mots d'excuses tous aussi ingénieux les uns que les autres à présenter à Balin ou Dwalin pour esquiver les cours de gestion, commerce, combat ou autre en fournissant aux professeurs des justificatifs d'absences d'apparence officielle, même si, le plus souvent, Balin se doutait bien que jamais Thorin n'aurait écrit « c'est mon neveu à moi et je n'ai pas de raison valable pour qu'il ai manqué la classe » ou encore « Ils ont rencontré le neveu de Bilbo et ont voulut l'aider à emmener un anneau de pouvoir en Mordor, c'est pour cela qu'il n'ont pas pu suivre ton cours débile sur la meilleure manière de calculer un taux d'endettement ». Ces braves petits. Ils sont tellement mignon !

La journée qui passa fut terrible pour tout le monde, les marchands surtaxés avaient demandé au hobbit d'intervenir en leur faveur auprès du grand roi, et ils sont repartis avec une amende pour tentative de corruption.

Thorin avait de plus en plus besoin de se défouler, et Kili et Fili en firent les frais.  
S'en prenant tour à tour à l'un ou à l'autre, il leur faisait des croches pieds quand ils passaient, leur tirait les cheveux, balança un encrier sur Kili, posa des clous et des punaises sur leur canapé préféré et coupa un morceau de moustache à Fili.  
Bien sur, les deux princes se défendaient.  
C'est pour ça que, avant la fin de la journée, Thorin se trouva collé à sa chaise avec de la colle ultra forte, qu'il reçu la visite d'une délégation de bijoutiers qui lui demandait réparation pour la lettre offensante qu'ils venaient de recevoir (et oui, savoir imiter une signature avait du bon) et qu'il du faire face à plusieurs naines en chaleur : ses odieux neveux étaient allé publier dans la revue Braids&Breads que le grand roi maintenant célibataire cherchait désespérément une compagne pour se soulager. Fili n'avait vraiment pas apprécier qu'on lui coupe un petit morceau de sa si précieuse moustache, il avait l'air bancale maintenant, et ça faisait beaucoup rire Kili.

Mais le pire, c'était lorsque Bilbo et Thorin étaient tous les deux dans la même salle. Surtout que, ce jour là, le mot avait été donné : ne jamais se trouver dans la salle qui accueillerait le grand roi et son consort en même temps, les neurones du spectateur et sa raison risquaient d'en pâtir durement ( tension sexuelle insoutenable, tentative de viol verbal, strip tease, attaque à la pudeur tout ça tout ça, quand on est pas habituer, c'est dur à supporter)  
Mais finalement, la journée passa sans que l'on ait de mort sur les bras (mise à part peut être l'une de ces naines qui a tenté d'approcher Thorin, la dernière personne qui l'a vu fut Bofur, et il ne dit à personne que Bilbo discutait avec elle à ce moment là, qui sait ce que le hobbit lui avait ensuite fait subir pour avoir osé toucher à son Thorin?).

Le soir revint donc bien trop vite pour ce couple adorable qui doutait fortement de sa capacité à voir le soleil se lever le lendemain sans que rien ne se soit passé avant.

* * *

_**Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de donner des détails sur ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre :p .**_


	12. Chapter 12

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu odieux ce que tu comptes faire?  
- Ce ne sera jamais suffisamment fort face à ce que lui m'a fait !  
- Allons Fili, ça va repousser ne t'inquiète pas, et ça ne retire rien à ton charme je te le promet.

Assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son frère, sur le lit de ce dernier, lui faisant face, Kili était occupé à natter la moustache de Fili qui broyait du noir.  
Il venait de raccourcir un peu la deuxième natte et, d'un moyen de tressage ingénieux, il parvenait à équilibrer joliment la moustache du blond.

- Personne ne verra rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Umph !  
- Et puis au moins, demain, tu seras sur d'être venger.  
- Y a intérêt !  
- Le problème, c'est que en plus d'avoir Tonton Thorin sur le dos, tu risque aussi d'avoir Bilbo, et crois moi, s'il y a bien ne personne dans cette mine qu'il ne faut pas contrarier, c'est bien le cambrioleur !  
- M'en fou, ils l'auront bien mériter ! Tous les deux ! Je les déteste !

Kili le fit taire en lui empoignant la moustache pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le prince blond répondit immédiatement au baiser, lui attrapant la nuque d'une main pour l'approfondir un peu plus.

L'état dans lequel Fili se mettait pour un simple affront à son art facial capillaire amusait beaucoup Kili, qui n'était pas impressionné le moins du monde par l'aura ténébreuse qui se dégageait du blond bancal.

Il avait encore en tête le hurlement désespéré de Fili qui déchira la quiétude de la mine un peu plus tôt.  
A ce moment là, Kili était avec Balin, en train de lui expliquer pourquoi dernièrement ils n'avaient pu se rendre aux cours de calcul des proratas (programme de 6ème dans l'éducation scolaire des nains, mais que voulez vous ? les deux frères ont toujours eut énormément d'excuses pour ne pas aller en cours, ils sont donc trèèèès en retard dans leur scolarité, surtout que Fili avait absolument tenu à attendre son frère pour apprendre quoique ce soit).  
L'excuse du jour était que lui et Fili avaient attrapé une abêtalipoprotéinémie qui les avait cloué au lit ces deux derniers jours. Balin se demandait s'il devait, oui ou non apprendre à Kili que cette maladie génétique ne touchait que les populations d'ents de la vieille forêt, mais, en même temps, il s'interrogeait sincèrement: comment diable le jeune prince pouvait bien être au courant de l'existence de cette maladie ? à moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement inventé le nom et que c'était juste une coïncidence. Ce petit l'étonnera toujours. En tout cas, c'était à ce moment là que le hurlement horrible de Fili avait retentit.

Immédiatement, Kili avait pâlit et s'était précipité vers la source du cri. En chemin, il rencontra Thorin qui courait dans l'autre sens, ricanant méchamment d'un lugubre « héhéhéhé », un air de démon satisfait sur le visage et des ciseaux dans les mains. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Kili se prit un mega punch de la part de son oncle qui l'envoya valser sur le mur, libérant ainsi le passage pour permettre au digne roi d'Erebor de prendre la fuite en gloussant bêtement.

Et Kili avait vraiment eut peur pour son frère, surtout quand il arriva là où se tenait son blond, qui était entouré d'une dizaine de nains qui lui donnaient leurs condoléances les plus sincères. Fili était recroquevillé au sol, en train d'observer un morceau de sa belle moustache agoniser sur le carrelage, un journaliste de « Braids&Beards » à ses côtés qui tentait de lui demander, à son avis, pourquoi son oncle avait perpétré une attaque mortelle aussi violente à l'encontre de la fier moustache du blond, qui n'avait eut aucune chance, tellement l'action avait été rapide et sournoise.

Kili avait réussit à arracher son frère à la foule, et l'avait aidé dans ses actions de vendetta durant la journée, l'idée de la colle sur le fauteuil, c'était de lui.

Mais la rancune de Fili était vraiment trop forte, il avait décidé de sortir les gros moyens, Les très gros moyens… Thorin s'en était prit à sa barbiche ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, les si beaux cheveux du grand roi allaient pâtir douloureusement.  
Fili jeta un dernier regard à la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains, il l'avait acheté ce matin même chez un vendeur elfique à la sauvette.  
Owi, Thorin allait douiller. Il attaquera demain à la première heure.  
Mais en attendant.., il posa la bouteille, prit Kili dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit tout en le déshabillant et en l'embrassant.  
La journée avait été longue et terrible, il était temps de se changer délicieusement les idées et les doux gémissements de Kili emplirent bientôt la pièce.

LTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLTLT

Thorin était allongé sur le dos, dans son grand lit, il avait posé sur son visage l'oreiller de son cher consort et faisait le point sur sa journée, et sur sa vie globalement, tout en s'imprégnant de l'odeur timide, mais enivrante, du hobbit.

Il repensa à son comportement envers ses neveux et se promit que le lendemain il serait moins désagréable envers eux, même s'il avait vraiment prit beaucoup de plaisir à les tourmenter ainsi et était très fier de ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Après tout, il était roi, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et puis il avait besoin de souffre douleur, c'était juste tombé sur ces deux là tout comme ça aurait pu tomber sur Bilbo, ou sur les délégations marchandes, ou bien sur tout Erebor (oui bon, ok, il voulait bien avouer que tout Erebor lui avait servit de souffre douleur aujourd'hui).

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa d'un coup, balançant l'oreiller du Hobbit sur le lit. Non non, il n'était du tout en train de s'imprégner de son odeur.  
Bilbo apparut et se campa devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, un souffle anarchique lui soulevait le torse irrégulièrement et un regard sombre dans les yeux.

Un regard sombre qui avait prit place lorsque, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Thorin l'avait coincé dans un coin (sans le toucher, le hobbit était aller se fourrer tout seul contre le mur lorsque le roi s'était avancé sur lui) et lui avait murmurer à l'oreille des mots brulants d'un érotisme débordant et suffisamment cru pour faire tourner d'envie la tête du cambrioleur. Bilbo aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en entendant les paroles du roi, qui détaillait de manière exquise tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire là, maintenant, contre le mur, afin de le mener à la jouissance, tout en laissant son souffle insistant lui percuter la peau sensible du cou. Et bien sur, cela s'était déroulé pendant une réunion bilan de comptabilité et de gestion, avec les conseillers les plus importants du royaume, qui avaient soudainement eu très chaud.

Et maintenant, cela faisait quelques minutes que Bilbo se tenait devant lui, ses pupilles se dilatant de plus en plus alors qu'il lorgnait le torse nu de son roi. Sa musculature ferme et puissante, les muscles qui roulaient sous ses bras, ses abdos divinement bien dessinés, ses pectoraux alléchants. Bilbo avait très très envie de laisser sa main vagabonder sur ce torse royal, et pas seulement sa main, sa langue et sa bouche se languissaient de ne plus gouter cette peau au gout si entêtant, au parfum tellement suave qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon am- ?  
- Tait-toi !

Et le fier Thorin se tû, étonné que son hobbit puisse lui parler sur ce ton, mais il sourît lorsqu'il constata que Bilbo commençait à se déshabiller. Ainsi donc, c'était maintenant que monsieur rendait les armes. Thorin frémit de plaisir anticipé.  
Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, Bilbo, torse nu, s'installa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa désespérément, ses mains commençant frénétiquement à parcourir la peau de Thorin qui adora le contact.

Et, au moment ou le roi empoigna la nuque du semi homme pour approfondir le baiser, celui-ci lui repoussa la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as promit que tu ne me toucherais pas tant que je ne te le demanderais pas Thorin.

Le nain cessa de respirer et écarquilla les yeux.

Glups, il n'avait tout de même pas tourné la chose comme ça ? Si ?

Alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de ses mots exacts, se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il lui avait bel et bien promit qu'il ne le toucherait que s'il le lui demandait, le semi homme, d'une pulsion sur son torse, l'allongea sur le lit et s'assit sur ses abdos. Instinctivement, les mains de Thorin vinrent lui caresser les flans, mais Bilbo vint lui murmurer sournoisement à l'oreille :

- Dois-je vous attacher les mains, monsieur Thorin Oakshield ? Ce serait déshonorant pour un roi tel que vous, vous ne pensez pas ?

Ooooooh la crevure ! Il n'allait pas oser tout de même ?  
Bilbo lui prit les poignets et les posa sur le lit, avant de retourner embrasser son roi, qui du faire un effort pour ne pas prendre le contrôle de la bouche de son amant. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il dérapait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, il serait bon pour finir sa nuit sur le canapé, après tout, les hobbit pouvaient être des créatures farouches.

Bilbo rompit le baiser et approcha une fois encore sa bouche de l'oreille du roi immobile

- Tu as vraiment été insupportable aujourd'hui Thorin, il est vraiment tant que tu comprennes qu'être roi ne te permet pas d'embêter ton monde toute la journée.

Et le grand roi sous la montagne commençait doucement à ressentir de la peur. Il avait toujours su que son hobbit était terrifiant et avait une âme de dragon qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, vivre en compagnie des trois descendants de Durin tous les jours avait surement un effet libérateur pour son côté démoniaque.

Comment diable Thorin avait-il bien pu faire pour se trouver dans cette situation ? Biblo n'exagérait pas un peu quand il disait qu'il avait été insupportable ? Il n'y pouvait rien si tout le monde lui tapait sur le système dans cette foutue mine, à commencer par ses deux crétins de neveux qui se faisaient des papouilles dans tous les coins d'Erebor.

Mais la bouche timide de Bilbo sur sa clavicule le ramena à la réalité, et il serra les dents, son entrejambe commençant à s'éveiller dangereusement. Ce n'était pas ça que l'on appelait une odieuse forme de torture infâme?

Les lèvres du hobbit descendirent sur sa poitrine brulante, lui embrassant les pectoraux fermes avant de venir grignoter un mamelon érigé. Immédiatement, les mains de Thorin revinrent à la charge, mais le hobbit les plaqua une fois encore sur le matelas, tout en continuant de tourmenter le corps tendu de son roi, que ce soit avec ses dents, sa bouche ou bien sa langue.  
Et Thorin bandait toute sa volonté afin de s'empêcher de retourner le hobbit pour lui rendre l'attention et plus encore. Son bas ventre commençait à le bruler douloureusement, sentir la bouche du hobbit sur sa peau sans avoir le droit de répliquer, avec seulement l'autorisation de profiter, était tout simplement terrible. Mais il était le grand Thorin Oakshield, il ne pouvait pas rompre ses promesses, toutes aussi débiles qu'elles étaient, et puis il ne voulait pas contrarié Bilbo, en tout cas, pas maintenant que le semi-homme avait empoigné son érection et s'appliquait à le masturbé doucement, beaucoup trop doucement. Une plainte rauque passa à travers les lèvres de Thorin. Le cambrioleur n'attendait tout de même pas qu'il le supplie ?  
C'était de la torture, tout simplement, pour le pauvre Thorin qui n'aurait jamais pensé un jour se retrouver dans cette situation.  
Bilbo était vraiment le seul à savoir le manipuler ainsi, le seul qui désirait son corps de toute son âme mais qui ne supplierait jamais pour l'avoir.

Les doigts de Thorin agrippèrent les draps qui se déchirèrent dans un bruit sec, bruit qui fut couvert par le feulement grave qui roula dans la gorge du roi, Bilbo venait de prendre son sexe en bouche, et le suçait avec délectation, ses mains malaxant les abdos en feu de Thorin.  
Ce n'était plus un feu qui couvait dans les reins du grand roi, ni même un incendie, mais plutôt un brasier, une fournaise, mêler à un ouragan bouillant, dévastateur. Ses hanches se soulevaient toute seules, ses membres tremblaient. Il ne tiendra pas, il le sentait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retourne Bilbo pour le pénétrer et assouvir son désir, à moins qu'il ne jouisse avant, ce qui l'étonnerait tout de même.

Et la gâterie était délicieuse, le hobbit connaissait vraiment parfaitement son roi, et savait où lécher, embrasser ou mordiller pour lui faire perdre la tête.  
Le semi-homme prenait un plaisir fou à tourmenter ainsi son nain, il sentait la tension qui courait le long du corps de ce dernier, et s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Thorin ne rompe sa promesse. Il voulait tout de même profiter un peu du contrôle qu'il avait sur son roi, chose assez rare, tant que celui-ci parvenait à maitriser son corps. Après un dernier baisé sur le membre palpitant de Thorin, Bilbo se redressa malgré le grondement de ce dernier, et se plaça sur lui, avant de s'empaler doucement, en gémissant, sur le sexe dressé. Il avait beau dire, il en avait surement autant envie que Thorin, si ce n'est plus.

Aussitôt, le bassin puissant du nain se mit en mouvement, menant le rythme, s'enfonçant plus profondément, plus rapidement, ce qui ne déplu pas à Bilbo, qui commençait très rapidement à sentir son corps s'embraser et il ne tarda pas à hurler son plaisir tandis que des vagues brulantes lui traversaient le corps, en rythme avec les délicieux coups de bassins de Thorin. Il pensait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il attendait ce moment, et que son roi se laisse faire ainsi, c'était exquis, Bilbo n'avait pas espéré que le nain tienne aussi longtemps sans le toucher, mais il savait que Thorin était une personne de parole, il l'avait prouvé à bien des moments.

Il avait très envie de sentir les mains de son nain sur son corps, sa bouche sur sa peau. Il voulait que le roi lui empoigne le bassin pour déchainer sa passion en lui, il aimait tellement ça. Mais il voulait autre chose aussi, il voulait que Thorin le lui demande, le nain venait de reprendre un semblant de contrôle, c'était lui qui dirigeait pour l'instant, et le hobbit aimerait bien changer la donne.

Il stoppa tout mouvement, ce qui fit grogner le roi, qui chercha à continuer ses va et viens dans son corps.

- Tsss n'oublie pas ta promesse Thorin.  
- Rraaa, tu m'agaces !

Et, sans que Bilbo n'ait pu protester, d'une agile torsion du bassin, Thorin renversa les positions, sans poser une seule fois la main sur lui. Puis il le pénétra et mena la danse à son propre rythme. Un rythme libérateur, rapide, profond, qui leur permit à tout deux d'expulser la tension qui les habitait depuis peu.

Bilbo jouit rapidement criant le nom de son amant, emmenant Thorin avec lui dans l'orgasme.  
Thorin se laissa tomber sur Bilbo, mais retint ses bras d'enlacer le hobbit, il lui en voulait d'avoir joué de la sorte avec lui, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réfléchît un peu plus à ses mots deux jours plus tôt.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait ainsi prisonnier de l'une de ses promesses. Il venait de passer un pur moment de torture à l'instant : voir son hobbit se trémousser ainsi sur lui, mais ne pas pouvoir le touché ou l'embrasser avait été très difficile et lui avait demandé beaucoup beaucoup de self contrôle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il savait que Bilbo venait de prendre son pied.

Même si lui aussi avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à se faire dominer de la sorte par le hobbit, il avait tout de même l'intention de bouder encore un peu, après tout, dans sa tête, celui qui aurait du supplier ce soir, ce n'était pas lui, mais son consort.  
Il se retira du corps essoufflé de son amant et s'allongea sur le dos, à côté de lui, jugulant sa forte envie de le prendre dans ses bras ou même de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Bilbo fut un peu déçu, il adorait sentir le poids du corps de Thorin sur lui après la passion, il arrivait même qu'ils s'endorment ainsi : Thorin allongé sur Bilbo, les doigts perdus dans la tignasse bouclée du plus petit. Et puis il était tellement habituer à sentir ensuite les bras de son amant l'étreindre pour ne le lâcher que le lendemain qu'il ressenti une grande sensation de froid.  
Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire, une seule, s'il voulait les sentir à nouveau, il le savait, le roi n'attendait qu'un mot de lui pour faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé dernièrement, pour le prendre dans ses bras de la même manière qu'avant.

Bilbo avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que Thorin ne l'avait pas touché, en réalité, cela ne faisait même pas deux jours. Il prit sa respiration pour lui parler, mais, au dernier moment, une pointe d'orgueil lui fit changer ses paroles.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rompre l'une de tes promesses.  
- Ne raconte pas de bêtise mon lapin, je ne t'ai pas encore touché.

Effectivement, Thorin avait beau l'avoir prit sauvagement même pas quelques instants auparavant, à aucun moment Bilbo n'avait senti ses mains sur son corps, pour sa plus grande peine. Le hobbit soupira, il sentait le regard de Thorin sur lui, qui attendait une toute petite phrase de sa part « prend moi dans tes bras », qui ne vint pas. Bilbo se mordait la langue et se triturait les mains nerveusement.

Quand on est un hobbit fier, chaste (plus ou moins), et avec un minimum d'orgueil, et que, en plus on en voulait à son amant d'obtenir toujours ce qu'il voulait de nous, sortir ce genre de phrase, ce n'est vraiment pas facile.  
Bilbo était en train de tourner la phrase dans la tête de toutes les manières possibles, mais Thorin ne l'attendit pas et finit par s'endormir, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son hobbit lui demande quoique ce soit, au pire, demain il s'arrangerait pour le faire craquer.  
Il se doutait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, lui aussi aurait tout fait pour ne pas dire à quel point il en avait besoin. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point.

Ils s'aimaient, ce n'était pas à prouver, d'un amour tendre, passionné, amoureux, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils avaient chacun leur caractère, et Thorin appréciait grandement que son consort ne soit pas une lavette en mal d'amour qui était prêt à tout pour être touché.  
Ca lui plaisait vraiment que le hobbit lui tienne tête de la sorte, surtout que, des deux, celui qui souffrait le plus de la situation actuelle n'était surement pas Thorin.

Et Bilbo resta là, à regarder son amant dormir, qu'il était beau, même dans son sommeil Thorin respirait la puissance. Avec un soupir à fendre le cœur, Bilbo tenta de s'endormir, mais il savait la chose impossible. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda les bras de Thorin, il lui suffisait de s'y glisser pour redevenir le plus heureux des hobbit. Retenant sa respiration, petits mouvements par petits mouvements, le cambrioleur s'approcha furtivement du corps endormit et tenta de se placer entre ses bras, le plus discrètement possible. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit Thorin ricaner, il ne dormait pas du tout en fait, mais il sourit comme un bienheureux lorsqu'il sentit les puissants bras l'enlacer pour le coller contre le torse bouillant, qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.  
Il crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie lorsqu'il sentit ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué lui embrasser franchement la nuque, le cou, les épaules. Il sentait une douce chaleur prendre place dans son corps et dans son coeur, celle de Thorin.

- Merci.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à le demander tu sais ?

Et, un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir,

- Thorin.  
- Hum?  
- Tu as ta journée de repos demain, je ne t'obligerai pas à remplir tes fonctions de roi.

Au final, aucun des deux ne su réellement qui avait gagné la bataille de volonté.

_- Tu es vraiment sur de toi Fili?_  
_- Shh, ils vont nous entendre._  
_- C'est très grave ce que tu compte faire à tu sais?_  
_- Au moins aussi grave que de s'en prendre à ma moustache_

Les chuchotements discrets de Fili et Kili qui s'approchaient du lit royal à pas de loup ne réveilla ni Thorin ni Bilbo.

-_ Grève du sexe mes fesses oui, tout ça c'était que des rumeurs pour être sur de garder la première page dans les magasines, ça pu le fauve là dedans!_  
_- Shh Fili, ils vont nous entendre alors que tu es si prêt du but._

Très discrètement, Fili se pencha sur les deux dormeurs et vida le contenu de sa bouteille sur les cheveux de Thorin, avant de s'enfuir en courant, prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne, gloussant de leur méfait.

Sur la bouteille abandonnée près du lit, on pouvait lire sur l'étiquette _« lotion capillaire instantanée pour avoir des cheveux aux boucles magnifiques et volumineuses, effet spectaculaire garantie, tenu 24h. »  
_

* * *

**_Et vûalâaaa je suis fière de vous dire que ma fic prépare toi à déguster est terminée :D  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (toutes celles plutôt) et à bientôt dans mes autres histoires (j'aimerai bien rajouter un chapitre à ainsi va la vie) et puis voilà!  
Et un graaaand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Jevouzaime!_**

Gokash.


	13. Chapter 13

Kili soupira d'aise, son frère était vraiment le meilleur des oreillers, et le plus chaud des duvets. Rien n'était plus agréable, après une bonne nuit d'amour comme celle-ci, de se prélasser au lit le matin, la tête reposant sur la poitrine large et puissante de son amant, sentant les mains de celui-ci caresser distraitement ses biceps et son dos. Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, seules les mains de Fili qui parcouraient déjà son corps depuis surement un bon moment, montraient que le plus vieux était réveillé.

Kili bougea un peu et posa un petit baiser sur la peau à sa portée, en réponse, les doigts de son frère vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux et lui malaxèrent gentiment la nuque et le cuir chevelu. Kili se mit immédiatement à ronronner, il adorait ça. Et l'autre main de Fili qui reposait sur son épaule, la caressant gentiment, descendant pour malaxer son biceps ou bien pour flatter les flancs du dos des doigts ne le rendait pas indifférent, au contraire.

Il ne put se retenir bien longtemps et vint embrasser les pectoraux de Fili, qui fut agréablement surprit mais ne dit rien, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir son adorable petit frère en tête.  
Kili se mit à genoux, les lèvres continuaient de se promener sur l'épiderme de l'épéiste, les mains parcourant son corps. Corps qui commençait à se réchauffer rapidement sous les intentions du brun.

- Hum, moi qui croyais ne jamais pouvoir tomber sur un amant plus insatiable que moi, décidément, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre.  
- Tu n'imagines pas combien de temps j'ai attendu et patienté pour pouvoir gouter à ce corps, je n'en serais pas rassasié de sitôt.  
- Montre le moi.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Kili revint s'occuper du corps de son frère et déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur sa peau au gout si fort, qui lui emplissait la bouche. Guidé par la main de Fili, il se dirigea plus bas, laissant au passage des coups de dents sur ses abdos, puis il prit son sexe en bouche, qui se durcit très rapidement.  
Ce qui envoya des petites étincelles de plaisir dans les reins du jeune brun, alors qu'il sentait la verge dressée pulsée contre sa langue : son corps se souvenait de la manière dont cette érection l'avait comblé la nuit dernière, et il en redemandait.  
Lorsque le bassin de Fili se mit à onduler doucement et que la main du blond qui lui maintenait la tête commença à appuyer plus encore, l'amenant à prendre le sexe en entier dans sa bouche, Kili se détacha et s'essuya les lèvres en regardant son frère, ils se sourirent avec délice, la suite promettait d'être intéressante.  
Le plus jeune se souleva un peu pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Fili, prenant sa virilité en main, il la guida dans son corps et s'empala dessus en gémissant, bon dieu, comment pourrait-il un jour se lasser de ça ?

Fili ne chercha pas à empêcher son corps de prendre possession de celui de son frère, son bassin bougeant par sa volonté propre se mouvait par à-coups et s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en Kili de manière saccadée, réduisant les reins de son jeune frère gémissant en un brasier brulant.

- Ho, Fili, donne moi plus.

Comme réponse, Fili inversa les position, lui attrapa un genoux d'une main, une hanche de l'autre et s'appliqua à le faire crier en rythme avec ses coups de reins. C'était ce que Kili préférait : sentir son frère le dominer, le saillir avec besoin, déverser sa fougue entre ses jambes. Dans ses moments là, Fili régissait totalement son corps, son cœur et son esprit. Et Kili dégustait.

Leurs bouches se lièrent alors que le rythme changea encore : plus brusque, plus profond, plus lent, moins saccadé. Le bassin de Fili perdit en vitesse mais prit en puissance et en violence alors qu'il sentait la jouissance approcher.  
Kili se détacha de la bouche du blond, qui vint lui dévorer le menton et la mâchoire avec nécessité, se mouvant toujours plus profondément en son frère. Le plus jeune se cambra en hurlant le nom de Fili alors que sa semence se répandait entre eux.

Il fut rejoint dans l'orgasme par le plus vieux qui n'eut besoin que de quelques vas et viens supplémentaires avant de jouir dans le corps de son frère avec un gémissement grave, puis il se laissa tomber dessus.

Le silence revint dans la chambre, seulement occupé par les battements de cœur et les respirations sourdes qui se calmaient.

De tous les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec son frère, c'étaient ceux là que Kili préférait. Quand, juste après avoir partager un moment aussi intense, Fili restait en lui et reposait de tout son poids sur son corps, quand leur cœur bâtait à l'unisson, quand leur souffle et leur sueur se mêlaient, c'était dans ces moments là qu'il se sentait le plus en communion avec lui.  
Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'être en couple avec Fili soit si intense, si bon, si normal et il était vraiment heureux d'avoir été choisit par le blond, même s'il avait vraiment eut du mal à l'avoir.

- Kili bon dieu, tu es vraiment incroyable.  
- Je suis content de voir que tu le remarques enfin, après tout ce temps où j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention.

- Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour être si aveugle.

Le blond vint embrasser le plus jeune, qui enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille, ils étaient bien prêts à remettre ça, mais un hurlement horrible traversa l'aile royale, accompagné par un fou rire incroyable du consort du grand roi.  
Thorin venait de se réveiller, et il n'était pas content.

Les deux neveux s'immobilisèrent.

- Tu as bien barricadé la porte ?  
- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas, il aura besoin d'un bélier de combat s'il veut pénétrer ici, et toi, tu as bien prit toutes les provisions nécessaires ?  
- Je pense que nous pourrions tenir un siège de plusieurs semaines au moins, quelques mois si on se rationne.

Ils se sourirent alors que Fili, se tenant au dessus du plus jeune, appuyé sur son avant-bras qui soutenait aussi la tête de son frère, tenant la main de son amant dans la sienne, posée sur le torse de celui-ci et ses yeux plantés dans les siens, prenait un rythme tout doux, ressortant doucement du corps de son frère pour le pénétrer ensuite avec amour, rallumant délicatement l'incendie qui couvait dans leur corps.

- Dans ce cas, autant trouver un bon moyen pour passer le temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Et Fili retourna conquérir la bouche et le corps de son amant.

LTLTLTLTLT

- Thorin ! Pose cette hache tout de suite !  
- Non !  
- Thorin, ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plait !  
- Tait toi sale traitre !  
- Quoi ! Comment ça sale traitre ? Je n'y suis absolument pour rien dans cette histoire !  
- Si ! Tu as rigolé, ne le nie pas, je t'ai entendu !  
- Raa c'était nerveux, aller viens, pose cette hache, on va aller demander à Balin de nous prêter son fer à lisser.  
- Je ne sortirais pas de cette chambre dans cet état !  
- Bon ba dans ce cas, j'y vais moi même.  
- Oui c'est ça, vas y, en attendant, moi je m'occupe de mes neveux.  
- Ha non ! D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune preuve que ce soit eux.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve pour le savoir.  
- Thorin bon sang ! Calme toi, tu es vraiment mignon avec ces bouclettes, je te le promet !  
- Menteur !

- Bon écoute Thorin, aujourd'hui est la seule journée de repos que je veuille bien t'accorder, alors soit tu sort d'ici et tu va étriper tes neveux qui, à mon avis, sont soit très loin, soit barricader dans leur chambre, soit tu pose cette hache et tu viens me montrer que je suis bien plus important que ta coupe de cheveux !

Bilbo se tut, il n'avait pas dit ça quand même ? Ha bin oui, vu comment Thorin déposa la hache et s'approcha du lit avec un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, d'une démarche féline, envoutante, respirant le magnétisme animal, il était clair que la langue de Bilbo avait une fois de plus dépassée sa pensée, et le hobbit se serait bien vu perdre les pédales si Thorin ne présentait pas un style capillaire si hobbitien, qui le rendait assez mignon, au détriment de majestueux.

- Tu as raison mon lapin, il me semble que nous avons quelque chose à rattraper toi et moi, j'espère que tu as faim, parce que moi, je suis affamé.

* * *

_**J'avais vraiment prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, et ça me manquait un peu, ducoup, voilà un petit chapitre bonus, et ce n'est peut-être pas le dernier :p**_


End file.
